A Twist in Time
by Reincarnations
Summary: A few children, one from Auradon and the rest from the Isle, are sent six months into the past; seven months for the child from Auradon. They have to relive the events from the first movie all over again with three extra people. Only those few remember what happen in the time, until family day when a beast gets involved.
1. Prologue

**Random thought I had a while back that I never finished. I'm not sure many will read this, but I hope you enjoy it. Some chapters I have finished early on so updates will be consistent each week as long as I get a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

Ben had no clue what happened to make him go back to the past. He remembered from the 'night' before he had went on a date with the love of his life; Mal, the beautiful daughter of Maleficent. He walked her back to her dorm room, gave her a good night kiss, and then ventured to his own room for some sleep.

He didn't imagine once he fell asleep, he'd wake up over six months in the past.

Unlucky for him, Ben had been taken back to when he tried finding comfort in his 'girlfriend' Audrey about the disastrous meeting with the King's Council, more specifically the sidekicks from legendary fairy tales.

"I don't even know what those sidekicks are so upset about," Audrey said, which momentarily snapped Ben out of his thoughts. "They're so adorable, and everyone loves them. Why would they bother with things like wages and hours and"-she paused to shudder-"credit?" She stroked the dove that had landed on her moments before. "Those aren't lovely things at all."

Ben tried not to roll his eyes at the statement and said the same thing he did before, "I don't know, exactly. I'd never thought about it before, but I can't stop thinking about it now. I'd never imagined that anyone in Auradon didn't live exactly like we do, in our castles, with our servants. And our silk sheets and breakfast trays and rose gardens."

"I love rose gardens," Audrey said with a smile gracing her lips. "And I love the ones with topiaries shaped like adorable creatures." She giggled in delight and the dove on her shoulder chirped back in agreement.

 _Changing the subject once again._ "They said I was rude," he lamented. "And I was."

"The elephants are my favorite. With those cute little trunks."

"But I didn't have a choice-they weren't listening to me. They said I lost my temper." He hung his head, but this time because he did the very same thing with Mal, who had fled to the Isle because she didn't feel as though she belonged in Auradon.

"But also the hippos. Such lovely teeth. It's such a talent really, to prune a bush into the shape of a hippo. Don't you think?"

"Yes, but about the meeting . . ."

Audrey laughed again like the sound of a tinkle of fairy bells chiming in the wind. It made Ben wish he heard Mal's instead because it didn't sound dreadfully _perfect_ or _princessy_.

 _Mal would have thought of a solution to help me the moment I mentioned trouble_. _But now I have to deal with a princess that doesn't listen to half the things I say._

Audrey must have seen the frown on his face, because she paused to take Ben's hand in her tiny, perfectly manicured fingers. Mal's would have been uneven with chipped nail polish. "Don't worry about it, Ben-everything will work out. It always does. You're a prince, and I'm a princess. This is the land of Happy Endings, remember? You deserve nothing less than everything your heart desires. You were born to it, Ben. We all were."

Ben stopped in his tracks to think over the princess's response.

 _Doesn't that mean the people on the Isle were born to it too? This 'land of Happy Endings' is Auradon_ and _the Isle. They should deserve everything their heart desires too if that's the case. I want-no, I_ need _to get the four back to Auradon as soon as possible, but how can I prevent the fiasco at Cotillion from happening again?_

She laughed. "Don't stop now, silly. I have something to show you. Something perfectly perfect, just like today." He allowed himself to be pulled-like any good 'prince'-for he was technically a king-in the hands of a maiden princess-but his mind was still far away.

 _How can I stop that?_

 _How?_

They had circled the garden, and now Audrey led him into a secluded patch of wildflowers. A beautiful picnic was laid out on the grass amid the blossoms, in a woodland vale filled with all manner of happy forest animals nuzzling, chirping, and hopping all about. "Isn't it amazing? I had half the groundsmen and three cooks working on it all morning." She leaned in to nuzzle Ben's cheek. "Just for us."

Ben had to fight the urge to vomit when she attempted to display affection. He felt absolutely terrible. It made him think he was cheating on Mal, even though they technically weren't together yet.

Audrey pulled him down to the embroidered silken blanket. Her initials, intertwined with those of her royal parents, were stitched into the fabric beneath them. The gold silken thread sparkled like sunshine in the grass.

Ben sighed, remembering that last time he had smoothed a loose curl away from the blush of her rosy cheek. He refused to do so this time. "It's lovely. And I thank you for it. But-"

"I know," she sighed as well. "I didn't bring any cream cakes. It was all I could think about when you mentioned them. I do apologize. But we can sample good seventeen sorts of other pastries." She held up one shaped like a swan, with chocolate wings. "This one is sweet, don't you think?"

She all but cooed at the pastry. Ben pulled away as he tried to hide his disgust.

He shook his head. "But don't you ever wonder if there's more to life than this?"

"What could be more than this?" Audrey asked with an uncharacteristic frown. She put down the swan. "What else is there?"

"I don't know," _yes, I do,_ "but wouldn't you like to find out? Explore a little. Get out on our own and see the world? At least, see our own kingdom?"

She sucked chocolate off her finger, but Ben couldn't help, but to think about Mal. She did the very same thing on their date at the Enchanted Lake. She had done it a little more cutely because of it being the first time she ate a jelly doughnut.

Audrey sighed, which knocked Ben out of his thoughts. "You're not talking about that awful island, are you?"

 _It's not awful!_ He shrugged. "Maybe. Don't you ever think about it? How weird it would be to live trapped in one place? Under a dome?"

It was a sight to see the princess's princessy feathers ruffled once again. She wasn't even pouting now. She was practically almost nearly slightly irritated.

"Perhaps, darling, _they_ should have considered that before undertaking a life of evil and villainy-which could only lead to an eternity of punishment."

Now Ben was intrigued. He realized that he did prefer this side of her than the clueless one. At the very least, they were finally having a real conversation.

"You have to admit, an eternity is a rather long time." He shook his head. "They're captives, Audrey. At least here in Auradon, we can travel anywhere and everywhere we please. They can't."

Audrey smiled brightly. "Yes, which reminds me. I told Aziz and Lonnie we would be visiting them today. Carriage picks us up in an hour." She leaned forward, touching his chin with her fingertips. "Time for a new topic. Almost a whole new world, you could say."

But Ben had a stubborn streak in him which grew more since being with Mal that wouldn't give it up. "Don't try to change the subject, Audrey. Come on. Don't you ever wonder about them at all?"

"The villains?"

"Yes."

Audrey sat back, shaking her head. "No. Good riddance. Mother says one of them tried to put her to sleep for a hundred years! After she'd already spent her entire childhood in foster care and protective custody! My own mother! And then that same horrible woman turned into a dragon who tried to kill Papa." She shivered. Ben knew Audrey had heard the story more times than she would like to mention, but he couldn't help but to sympathize with the 'VKs' more.

"Her name is Maleficent," Ben said, for how could he forget the name of his beloved's mother? "She was the Mistress of Darkness, the most evil fairy who has ever lived."

Audrey's frown deepened. "Don't say her name here," she whispered. It was practically a hiss, she was so upset. "She might hear you-and curse you! She takes away everyone and everything my family loves."

Ben remembers this part of the conversation all to well. He had smiled and managed to cheer her up by reminding that her parents loved her.

He wouldn't be doing that this time.

"Don't you ever wonder about their children?" Ben questioned. "Have you ever thought about giving them a chance to choose good?"

Audrey gasped in horror. "Never! The moment we try to help is the moment they try to use us!"

 _I got my answer._ Ben stood from the picnic with Audrey giving him a strange and confused look. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to work on my first decree before I become 'king'." He answered with complete confidence in his voice. "Don't expect me to visit Aziz and Lonnie with you. In fact, don't expect me to do anything with you again."

"Excuse me?" Audrey questioned in the same tone Ben remembers her using in the future. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Breaking up with you." Ben stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Turns out I rather be in love with a villain than with a princess that won't give them a chance."

The spoiled princess didn't seem to believe the words coming out of his mouth until he started walking away from her. She tried calling out to him, but he refused to turn around. He had one goal in mind-

And that was to get his true love back home.

* * *

Ben met with Grumpy, who had been elected to represent the dwarfs and sidekicks in their petitions, the next day to come up with a compromise. The kin-I mean, the prince gave Grumpy the same spill he did the first word for word. Once again, Grumpy agreed with the terms.

"You're going to make a good king," the dwarf said with a smile. "Give your father my best, and send your mother my love."

"I will," said Ben, pleased by how well the meeting went.

"Although, I do have a question," Grumpy continued with a slight tone of confusion. "What happened to your ring?"

Ben appeared confused by the question. "My ring? What do you. . ." He trailed off as he finally looked down at his finger. He smiled with the dwarf only being more confused. "I must have lost it on the boat that was headed to the Isle. Somebody must have found it and that somebody will be important."

"Now I have a question for you." The future king tilted his head in curiosity at the old dwarf. "What would you do if one of your nephews, or nieces, became friends with the Evil Queen's dau-child? Would you be mad or would you come to terms with it?"

"That's a strange question, young man," the council member commented. "Especially since you stumbled more than once when asking."

"It's only a question," insisted Ben with a certain, knowing gleam in his eye. "A question that can determine whether or not some lives will change."

With a sigh and some thought, Grumpy answered, "Honestly, I would be fine as long as the _daughter_ was not like her mother. However, if one of my _nephews_ could be friends with her I see no problems. Any more questions, young man?"

"Just one." Ben leaned forward on his arms, his eyes having a determined look now. "What would you say about seven Isle children coming to Auradon?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Please review for a new chapter. I will only update weekly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next and first the chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it because I worked really hard on it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos had no clue what was going on. The boys had went to bed after playing video games and the girls went to bed after Mal told Evie about her date with Ben. When they suddenly appeared back on the Isle in their old grungy garbs, they thought it was a dream they were all sharing. After slapping, punching, and pinching each other, they came to the sad conclusion that they were truly in the past and it was no dream.

If their memory was correct, in that time period, they had just finished causing chaos among the other villains on the island. Maleficent should appear in three, two, one-.

Mal turned around, facing two giants that were covered in filth. She snarled her nose in disgust of their smell. Letting out a sigh of nervousness, she greeted, "Hi Mom."

The two goons parted to reveal the evil fairy standing behind them. "Stealing candy, Mal?" She wondered as she eyed her daughter in disgust. "I'm sooo disappointed."

Mal glanced down and her eyes widened. She didn't realize she was holding the moldy treat in the first place. "You're right." Mal admitted as she swiftly gave the candy back to the young child in the worn out toy wagon. "I can do better than stealing candy from a baby."

Maleficent stared at her in inquiry before announcing, "I have news! The four of you will be attending a different school." She paused for dramatic effect, passing her staff into her other hand. "In Auradon!"

The four didn't panic like they did before which caused more suspicion to them. However, Maleficent added something the four definitely didn't remember, "Three students from Serpent Prep will also be joining you."

"What!" Mal finally exclaimed in surprise, stomping her foot in aggravation. "Why would he do that?"

The evil fairy raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Who is this 'he' you speak of?" Maleficent questioned forcefully.

The daughter realized what she said a moment later. Biting back a curse, she reluctantly spat, "That pathetic excuse of a k- _prince_. Why would he bother having us Isle kids come to Auradon when we will only cause chaos and mischief?"

Maleficent knew something wasn't right. Seeing that none of the other children were going to say anything, she looked around them. "Let's take this somewhere else. Who knows who could be spying on us at this moment."

The four waited until the evil fairy was out of hearing range before they discussed the stressful situation. "How could Ben invite those three to Auradon?" Mal hissed stressfully. "They will only try to steal the wand."

"Not if we try to convince them." Jay quickly insisted to keep everyone's mood up. "A few days at Auradon Prep and they'll change their minds. We did."

"And we will again." Evie encouraged as she wrapped her arms around herself almost in protection as she looked around warily. "The sooner we get out of here again the better. Even if we haven't left yet in this time, I still don't feel welcomed."

"Then lets get the meeting with our parents over with," Carlos suggested. "Once they finish ranting, we can leave and not return until six months later when Mal runs away."

Carlos's statement earned him a thump on the head by Mal.

* * *

The four just let their parents ramble on about nonsense. They tried to respond the same way they did last time. Carlos had to pretend to be afraid of dogs, which actually took him a lot of effort because he forgot about his fear. The three felt absolutely terrible for Evie, who had to act like a dimwitted girl that cared only about her appearance. They had to admit, she played the part wonderfully, though she would probably take that as an insult if they told her.

The limousine came quicker than expected; not that the children were complaining. While three villains and their children went outside to the vehicle, Maleficent pulled Mal aside to the balcony. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders." She glared down at her daughter, " _Don't_ fail me again."

Mal's eyes flashed their light green hues in defiance. "I have no idea what you mean, Mother," she insisted innocently yet stubbornly. "Did I fail you before?"

Maleficent glared at her daughter, her eyes changing color as well. "Just don't fail me."

The daughter gave a smile that made it look like she knew something. "I can't make any promises. After all, you always say I'm a disappointment to you."

* * *

The four villain children-for they didn't have the nick-name 'VKs' yet-were less reluctant this time to place their belongings in the back of the limousine that would once again take them back to Auradon. The other three, Uma, Harry, and Gil, were already in the vehicle waiting a little impatiently to leave.

Evie was forced into the vehicle first by Jay and Carlos. They both knew she was on the verge of having a panic attack. Carlos followed after her and Jay reluctantly after him. Jay wanted to wait for Mal, but the chauffeur shoved him in.

Mal came out of her home with her a duffel bag and a back pack, her eyes back to normal. She placed her items in the trunk and couldn't help, but to notice the pirates' bags. Uma and Harry both had a duffel bag, but, from what Mal could tell, poor Gil didn't have one. Mal quickly reassured herself his belongings were in Harry's bag because he didn't have one of his own, but she knew it was a lie. It's common knowledge that Gil doesn't own anything but the clothes on his back.

When Mal went to get in the vehicle, the chauffeur offered his hand to help her in. She gave him a small smile and a 'thank you' before using the offered hand to climb in. The other three original children shared a strange look and thought the same thing:

That didn't happen last time.

Hardly nothing was said during the ride. Carlos and Jay barely touched any of the candy and Evie didn't check her appearance in the magic mirror. Harry and Gil tried a couple pieces of the strange food, but they thought it was disgusting. Apparently, they don't have a sweet tooth. Uma stared longingly at the ocean, not saying a word. Mal was trying to keep her breathing steady because for some reason she was nervous.

To relieve some stress about going to Auradon once again, Mal questioned the driver, "So what is life like in Auradon? Do you have any advice or anything you can tell us about it?"

The driver remained silent and the seven thought he wasn't going to say anything. After a few moments, he announced, "Prince Ben has been on a kick about all of you coming to Auradon ever since he broke up with his girlfriend, Princess Audrey, about a month ago."

That surprised all seven of the villain children, because they all knew Ben was meant to dump Audrey during the tourney game, not a month before they arrived.

"Do you know why?" Mal wondered curiously with a bit of hopefulness in her tone.

"He claimed he would rather be with a villain child than a spoiled princess," the chauffeur revealed. "His gold ring disappeared around the same time. He told one of the council members someone on the Isle had it. He claimed they would be important. How or why, he didn't reveal. I was only told to be especially kind to that person."

Mal merely nodded, not thinking clearly. While she was trying to process the information, Evie had nudged her a couple times. "M," she whispered urgently, "look at your hand."

The daughter of Maleficent glanced down at her hand and couldn't hold back the small surprised gasp that escaped her lips. On her finger was an object she knew all too well.

On her finger was Ben's ring.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! But you already know what happens next, sort of. It will get better, trust me. Review for a new chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the school about an hour later, There was just as big of a crowd as there was before, maybe even more. This time they were more organized than they were the first time. The pirates went out of the vehicle first. The students of Auradon Prep backed away out of instinct because their garbs were quite strange to them, except for one.

Jay and Carlos came out of the vehicle next. The first thing they did was breathe in the fresh air. The Isle's air was so polluted that the children were surprised it wasn't so poisonous. They were even more surprised Ben wasn't affected when he came to the Isle.

But that hasn't happened yet.

The two boys decided to be kind and respectful men. They offered a hand to the two people that still remained in the vehicle. Evie emerged first and her famous smile gracing her lips. The students took another step back because they didn't know if she would do something to them, except for one person again.

Finally, Mal was the last to the vehicle. She gazed around the crowd. She could name all of them, their parents, and what they wore at both Ben's coronation and her cotillion. However, they wouldn't know that. They would call her a demon, a witch, if she were to do so at that moment.

Her presence alone was enough to make the students even more terrified. They knew just from her hair and dress who her mother was. The greeting party took one step back, except for the same person. He only smiled brightly at seeing Mal.

Fairy Godmother emerged through the crowd and greeted the newcomers. "Welcome to Auradon Prep!" She greeted kindly. "I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." The powerful fairy did her little curtsy, but then noticed the pirates weapons. "Oh, my. It seems that we have a small problem."

"Which is?" Uma questioned skeptically, placing a hand on the butt of her sword by instinct.

"Weapons are not allowed at Auradon Prep." Fairy Godmother insisted with a sincere voice. "I'm sorry you weren't inform before. May I please have your swords?"

Reluctantly, the three pirates handed over their swords to the guards that were standing behind them. "I'm going to need your hook as well," she informed Harry in almost small voice. "The point can be considered a weapon."

Poor Gil looked like a young puppy that had his bone taken away. "What if I round off the tip instead?" Harry quickly suggested to appease his friend. "Gil had it handcrafted for me as a gift since I couldn't get a hook hand of my own."

Jay angrily stated, "You were so desperate you tried to get Tic-Toc to bite your hand off."

The pirate glared at the thief and vice versa. Mal and Uma ended up having to drag the boys to opposite ends of the line. "Sorry about them," the daughter of Maleficent apologized as she finally let go of Jay's arm. "They have a feud with each other because Uma and I do."

Fairy Godmother shook her head to clear her mind. "Since the hook means so much to you, I will allow you to have it with it rounded," she agreed carefully. "However, you still need to hand over the hook to the guard."

With a sigh, Harry Hook handed over his beloved hook. The person that didn't step away from the villain children decided to introduce himself. He stepped forward, as did the princess that was a couple feet behind him.

"It's so good to finally meet you all," he greeted with a kind smile, which was mainly pointed at Mal. "I'm Ben."

" _Prince_ Benjamin," the princess beside him corrected before squealing, "Soon to be king!"

 _Time for Evie to do her thing_ , three of the original four thought bitterly.

Evie stepped forward with a mystified look on her face. "You had me at prince."

The Auradon princess looked at Evie with a hidden disgust in her eye. Ben gazed at her in sympathy, as though he knew what she was about to do.

"My mom's a queen," the Isle princess informed with a small smile, "which makes me a princess." She did the same curtsy as before. Her three friends knew what was going to happen next in three, two, one. . .

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here," the 'nameless' princess denied in an unusually cheerful tone, like it made her happy to say that. "And neither do you."

Then something changed. Last time Ben went on to introduce the spoiled princess. This time he argued, "That's true, but when I become king, I can give her her royal status back."

Everyone looked at him in surprise, even Fairy Godmother. Jay asked for his friend for confirmation, "You can?"

"Yes," the 'prince' reassured him and the other villain children. "I found out a short while ago when I was planning your arrival. I even went over it with a few council members and the King himself. They say it's allowed."

"Anyways," Ben began to change the subject. He motioned to the teen next to him. "This is Audrey."

" _Princess_ Audrey," she chided in a sing-song voice, correcting them once again. The four waited for her to say something about being his girlfriend, then they remembered: Ben dumped the princess almost a month ago.

"Carlos," Ben stated to grab said-boy's attention. "I heard you are the son of Cruella de Vil, so I have a present for you."

Ben pulled out a small white box with black polka-dots and a red bow. He handed it over to the smallest teen, who carefully opened the box like it was an explosive. Inside the gift was a small ear device.

"It's an animal translator," the prince revealed as Evie helped Carlos put the device securely in his ear and turned it on. Ben looked over his shoulder and shouted to no one in particular, "He's here!"

Everyone waited impatiently because only Ben himself knew what he was doing. Suddenly they heard a familiar bark from inside the school. However, the son of Cruella heard a familiar shout, "Carlos!"

A wide giddy smile appeared on Carlos's face as a small tan dog emerged from the school running at him with full force. "Dude!" He exclaimed happily as he got onto his knees so said-dog could jump in his arms.

The dog slobbered all over the human's face, but Carlos didn't care because he couldn't stop laughing. Luckily, no one thought that Carlos already knew the dog's name. They thought he only shouted 'Dude!' because he was happy about the surprise.

Ben smiled contently at the scene. "I knew you two would get along. Dude is the campus mutt, mainly because he was a stray that found his way into Auradon Prep. If you'd like, and if he let's you, you can take care of him and be his official owner."

Carlos stood to his feet with Dude in his arms after the dog settled down on his kisses. "Thank you, Prince Ben," he thanked using his proper title and with a kind smile. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me."

Fairy Godmother thought that would be the perfect time to intervene. "With that little surprise out of the way, Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you tomorrow." She threw her hands up exclaiming, "The doors to wisdom are never shut! However, the library hours are from eight to eleven and, as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

Fairy Godmother gave the seven Isle children a kind smile before departing along with the rest of the greeting party. Ben did his little spill like last time, but he didn't try to shake anyone's hand. Smart choice.

Mal zoned out for a moment, before she finally interrupted, "Or the day that you showed seven people where the bathrooms are."

A small grin appeared on Ben's face, but Audrey looked at her in disgust. Ben gave the daughter of Maleficent a confident smile. "A little bit over the top?"

"A little bit more than a little bit," she insisted with a smile and laugh of her own.

Like last time, Ben stated, "Well, so much for my first impression." They shared a small laugh, as though they were reliving an inside joke.

Harry Hook rolled his eyes and muttered in disgust, "Flirting on the first day, should have known."

Mal's three friends and Uma nudged him to quiet down and not be so rude.

"Hey!" Audrey suddenly exclaimed in realization. "You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Mal raised an eyebrow and Ben looked knowingly at the princess. "Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff!"

Uma let out a snort of disbelief before grumbling, "Sure you don't."

"My mom's Aurora," Audrey explained, pretending to not hear Uma. "Sleeping-"

"Beauty!" Mal finished before letting out a fake gasp. "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge," Audrey insisted with a fake smile.

"Totes!" Mal exclaimed. They shared a giddy laugh that was obviously fake that ended in a sigh.

Finally, Audrey noticed the gold ring on Mal's hand. "Where did you get that ring?" She questioned in the rude hateful tone that the four remembered her having.

Mal looked down before quickly using her other hand to cover the ring. "I found it in the loading barges about a month ago," she fibbed convincingly. "It's the only piece of jewelry that I own that isn't old, grimy, or rusty."

"That's my ring," Ben quickly explained before Audrey could interrogate Mal any more. "I lost it around the same time you found it."

Mal went to take the ring off her finger, but the 'prince' stopped her. "Keep it," he insisted with a smile. "I may have given to you in the future anyways. After all, I did say whoever had the ring would be important. Maybe you'll be important to me."

Mal had a hopeful gleam in her eye, one that her friends, the three pirates, and the two Auradon children noticed. Mal finally snapped out of it when Ben said, "Okay! So how about a tour?"

Ben walked a couple feet forward, Audrey's arm not being locked into his, but suddenly stopped. "How rude of me!" He chided himself. He turned to the three female Isle children before extending his arm in their direction. "My apologizes for not offering moments earlier, but would any of you three like me to escort you?"

Uma shook her head as did Evie, who then shoved Mal forward slightly. Mal sighed, putting on her facade. She rolled her eyes in feign annoyance. "Sure, why not?"

She looped her arm into his, like she remembered doing in the future, and then the tour began with a slightly miffed Audrey.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review for a new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

Ben recited the same long drawn out speech from before, "Auradon Prep, originally built over three hundred years ago and converted into a high school when my father became king."

They had just began the tour and the original four was already bored. However, they tried to keep interested, which was easy to do because of Gil. He was amazed by everything he saw. He would wave at random people that would only run away from him. They all knew who he was, but that didn't seem to falter his cheery attitude.

They walked to the statue of the Human Beast that was close to the main entrance of the school. Ben momentarily stopped in front of the sculpture and clapped his hands twice. Just like before the figure of a strong king turned into a monstrous beast.

The three pirates jumped back at the sudden transformation. The others noticed their reaction, even Audrey who was trying to hide her laugh. Ben glared at the princess causing her to quickly calm herself.

The prince turned his attention back to the pirates and kindly reassured, "It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

Mal admired the object unlike before. Since she had some conversations with Beast, she knew exactly how much the king believed in possibilities. At one time, he even mentioned that he wished he could be a beast again from time to time. Still, she couldn't help asking, "Does he shed much?"

A smile appeared on the prince's face, as though he remembered an inside joke. "Yeah," he agreed with a laugh in his tone, "Mom won't let him on the couch."

Mal didn't give him the same 'are you joking' look like before. Instead she had a hopeful stare to which he gave her a kind smile. Audrey briskly walked ahead of the group making the two stop their goggling. As the began to walk again, Mal turned her head to her three friends and mouthed, _'Do you think?'_

They shrugged their shoulders. As Ben had proclaimed earlier, anything is possible in Auradon.

* * *

They walked into the main building of the enormous school. Audrey had the lame excuse that she couldn't finish the tour because she had cheer practice. However, the original four knew better. Last time, she stayed until they left for their dorm rooms to make sure neither girls got close to her at that time boyfriend.

After the spoiled princess left, Uma finally spoke up, quite rudely, "So when can I go to the ocean?"

"Uma. . ." Evie hissed in warning and sympathy, braking her ditsy act. "You know you can't."

"Why not?" Uma challenged the so-called princess. "I am a pirate and a sea witch. It would be cruel to not let me go."

"Actually," Ben began to prevent a dispute among the two villain groups, "I've already thought that out. You see, on some days the seven of you don't have any classes in the afternoon. You can use that time for whatever you want. The only condition is you have to tell _someone_ where you're going, whether it's each other, me, Fairy Godmother, or even another student. Of course, there will be a tracker on your phones that each of you and I can see; no one else. It's just a precaution in case someone needs to find you."

That surprised them especially the original four, but Ben quickly explained, "I had cell phones sent to your rooms to make you feel more welcomed here in Auradon. You can decorate the case any way you want. Just try not to put anything too vulgar on it. I don't want any of you getting in trouble because of your phones."

Ben noticed a boy in a band outfit carrying a clipboard walking down the stairs. "Doug!" Ben shouted as he walked forward, not removing his arm that was still intertwined with Mal's. "Doug, come down."

Doug quickly walked down the stairs and stood next to the prince. "This is Doug," Ben announced, though the seven already knew his name. "He's going to help you with your class schedules and we will show you the rest of the dorms."

The original four shared a quick curious look. Now they knew something was up. Last time, Ben didn't go with them to the dorms. He had left to do his 'princely' duties.

Ben pretended not to notice their looks as he suggested to the 'new' person, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Well, I'm Dopey's son," the band member began before he started to list off on his fingers, "as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and-" He abruptly stopped when he finally looked at Evie, who gave him a flirty smile. "Heigh-ho. . ."

"Evie," she introduced as did her 'walk' to him, her smile not once faltering. "Evil Queen's daughter."

Doug shook himself out of his daze like last time. It felt good to Evie that she still had the same effect on her future boyfriend. To be technical, this was the first time that they met. "Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already-History of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules of the internet, and, uh," he let out an uneasy cough, "Remedial Goodness 101."

Harry scoffed at the name. "A brand new class for us villain children; who would have thought?"

"It was the only way my parents and Fairy Godmother would agree to have you come here," Ben insisted reasonably; another thing that he didn't do last time. "It's the same length as any class, and there are certain days that you don't have it."

Mal decided to interrogate the prince once again, "Why? Shouldn't you want us to learn everything about being a goody-too-shoes in the quickest time possible?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Something just told me that you might need a break every once in a while."

As he made that statement, Mal knew something was definitely going on now. _She_ had told Ben a month after the coronation that she wish the four of them could take a break from Remedial Goodness every now and then because it seemed repetitive. They learn the same thing for a week straight, then on the last day they get a packet full of questions they had answered in class.

"Well, we still have ourselves a little problem," Harry muttered barely loud enough for the others to hear.

"I can't read or write." Gil blurted out, luckily after the other students in the room were out of range. "I never learned when I was a kid."

"Why not?" Doug questioned causing the other villain children to get a little antsy.

"He couldn't afford Serpent Prep," Mal answered for him causing Uma and Harry to glare at her. "And the only other school was on the other side of the Isle. Gil would have to wake up at an extremely early hour to make it for first hour."

"I can tutor you," Ben suggested helpfully, making Gil perk up at the idea. "On the afternoons that you have no classes, I can help you with your reading and writing. We'll start with the basics and go from there. In meantime, you have either an Isle children or myself in your classes to help you; we can read you the questions, you answer, and we'll write your answer down until you're able to. I'll inform your teachers-"

"No." Gil interrupted earnestly. "I don't want them to know. The teachers will baby me and the students will say that the 'villain children' are getting all the special treatment. If that were to happen, we would never be accepted."

"Then we will start your tutoring tomorrow," Ben insisted with a smile before he turned to the band member. "Doug, will you lead the way to the dorm rooms?"

* * *

Doug led the group to the girls' dorm first because it was closest. Knowing the room was at the same exact place at before, Mal and Evie didn't hide their relief. When Doug opened the door for them, they noticed the room was almost the same too. Someone moved an extra bed in there for Uma.

Uma and Evie walked in first and then the boys. Meanwhile, Mal attempted to move away from Ben because her arm was still interlocked with his. When she finally removed her arm, Ben quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it so hard it would be impossible for her to let go. She glanced at their hands, then at his face, and couldn't help her eyes from going wide. In his eyes, Mal could see hope, desperation, and the look he didn't give her until he fell in-

"I need to talk to them for a moment alone," Ben informed Doug a little too quickly. "Head over to the boys dorm. We'll meet you there."

The 'prince' didn't wait for an answer. He practically dragged Mal into the dorm room and abruptly closed the door in Doug's face. The next moment he embraced Mal in a tight hug that she immediately returned. "I can't believe you're finally here," he muttered as he kissed the top of his beloved's head. "I've missed you so much."

"How did you get in this time?" Carlos questioned, trying to be the genius he was known for on the Isle. "Did you get here the same time as us?"

"I don't know, but I've been here for over a month," Ben answered as he finally loosened his grip on Mal, but kept one arm around her waist. "I appeared after my first meeting with the council. Within ten minutes of being here, I dumped Audrey; it might have changed a few things and I honestly didn't care. I've been planning your arrival since then. I've tried to figure out who does remember you and no one else does. I knew Dude did because he was whining by your dorm room waiting for you."

"Why bring the pirates with us?" Jay asked with an undertone of hatred. "You knew they were no good."

"I invited them to help my proclamation progress faster," Ben tried to reason the easily angered thief. "It took six months before another villain child was invited to Auradon. I thought if I started with a larger group, we'd get more children here quicker."

Mal couldn't help wondering, "What do we do about us being a couple, not in this time yet?"

"You could go on a date tonight," Evie suggested helpfully as she started to take off all of her unpleasant Isle jewelry, which was an abnormally large amount. "Just a small dinner date to say you're together. It's a simple plan that can fool anyone because you two are already absolutely in love with one another."

"I'm fine with that," Ben agreed. He kissed Mal's forehead once again. "Dinner at _Tiana's Diner_ at seven?"

Mal smiled with a nod of her head. "Seven works for me."

The five of them were about to leave, but they finally realized the three pirates hadn't said a word. Turns out, they had fallen asleep on Uma's bed as soon as they entered the room. They seem so at peace that none of the five wanted to wake them. "They can stay here for the night," Ben recommended to Mal and Evie. "You two can stay in Harry and Gil's room just for today. I'll make sure to tell Fairy Godmother so none of you can get in trouble."

They finally left the room to not raise any suspicions with Doug and to not keep him waiting. However, Mal paused to take off her dreadful jacket; it caused so many problems for her that she didn't want happening again. She quietly closed the door behind her before entwining her arm with Ben's again.

It may be foolish, but they had hope that things would be better this time; that they would all be accepted with no problems-

Although they knew it would be near impossible.

* * *

 **Review for a new chapter next week.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one is late. I've been getting ready for my high school graduation.**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

Everything appeared to be fine so far for the villain children's second day at Auradon Prep. Mal and Evie returned to their room about a minute after the trio woke up. The boys went back to their room which gave the girls an opportunity to change into something new. Ben waited for the girls outside their room and escorted them to their first class, Remedial Goodness 101; a class that was now in both the morning and the afternoon.

Everyone stared at Ben like he was insane. Who could blame them? In one day, he was dating the girl whose mother cursed an entire kingdom. The couple displayed so much affection, the students and staff wondered if they knew each other for longer than a day. Some speculated that one of them wrote to the other, which is the real reason why Ben broke up with Audrey and attempted to get the Isle children to Auradon.

Ben paid them no attention and told Mal she should do the same. They don't have to listen to others because they knew the real reason why they were together. When they arrived outside the classroom, Uma and Evie went inside the classroom where the boys were waiting for them. Ben, however, didn't want to let go of his beloved's hand.

"It's only for a couple hours," Mal tried reassuring for his sake and for her hand. He was squeezing so hard that Mal knew it was crushing her bones. "You can see me afterwards."

Ben sighed in aggravation. "They just _had_ to make the class two hours long again. I tried telling them that was ridiculous, but they wouldn't listen."

"You survived a month without me." Mal argued calmly and reasonably. "Surely you can manage for two more hours."

"I only lasted that long because I knew I'd see you again," Ben revealed quietly only because there were students walking past them. "I don't want to lose you again, even if it's only for a couple hours."

"Then come visit the class after a few minutes." She suggested helpfully. "Say how you want to check up on us or something."

Ben sighed one last time before nodding. "Fine, I guess I can do that." With a parting kiss, only on the forehead, Ben headed to his first hour class letting Mal go to hers.

* * *

Thirty minutes into class and the Isle children were already bored out of their mind. Before it's known what each person was doing, know that their sitting arrangement stayed the same. However, there was an exception for the three pirates. Uma and Harry sat at the table behind Carlos and Jay while Gil took the table behind Evie and Mal.

Anyways, Evie played the part of the ditz once again. She played with her hair during the lesson and spaced out to keep her act believable. When Fairy Godmother, the instructor of the class, asked a question, Evie intentionally got the answer wrong when volunteering. If she was called on, she acted like she didn't know the answer when she truly did. Her three friends were sympathetic to her. They wanted her to cut the act, but they knew she wouldn't so their cover wouldn't be blown.

Jay and Carlos did try to act as interested as possible. It didn't help that Fairy Godmother spent most of the time writing the questions on a chalk board. She pointed to every word as though they couldn't read-though Gil really couldn't-and acted out the questions and answers. The duo kept silent unless they were called. For Jay, that was an abnormally large amount compared to Carlos who had an abnormally small amount.

Harry didn't try to act interested. During the lesson, he either messed with his hook that was returned that morning or flirted with his captain. He mostly flirted with Uma because she was more interesting than his hook. Uma would slyly flirt with him in return, which is how she spent the class.

Mal doodled a design for her locker between answering the questions she was called on for. She didn't want to use her old Isle tag, the silhouette of her mother. She didn't want to act like the villain people mistook her for and thought her locker should be no different. She had a few ideas, for example: the mural of her friends and herself, her dressed in the cotillion gown Evie created, she and Ben on their date at the Enchanted Lake, etc. None of them seemed right, but she knew she wouldn't do the one of her in the dress. That would definitely give away their secret.

Gil was the only one doing anything productive. He was practicing his writing skills before his tutoring session with Ben. Every now and then, Mal and Evie would turn around to help him. His writing improved immensely in the short thirty minutes that he had been practicing. It was definitely neater than either of the girls' hand-writing.

Now that you know what each child was doing, on with class!

"If someone hands you a crying baby," Fairy Godmother began as she moved her arms to make it look like she was cradling an infant, "do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?"

Evie shot her hand up immediately. Fairy Godmother motioned her pointer stick to the blue-haired girl. "Evie."

The teen dropped her hand and asked in a oblivious but peppy tone, "What was the second one?"

"Oh, okay." Fairy Godmother stating, knowing exactly where that was going. She adverted her attention to the other students looking for volunteers. "Anyone else?"

Mal continued to etch in her book, now working on a drawing of the girl sitting next to her. She heard her name a moment later and jolted her head up. Reading the question on the board, she answered in a monotone, "C, give it a bottle."

"Correct." Fairy Godmother smiled and leaned forward as though Mal was a troublesome child doing something right for a change. "Again."

"You are on fire, girl!" Carlos complimented, using the same phrase as before.

Mal quietly groaned in annoyance, before looking back at her paper, commenting the same thing as before, "Just pick the one that does sound like any fun."

The rest of the group 'oh'ed in understanding; two were fake and three were a real response. Evie stated with a feign smile plastered on her flawless face, "That makes so much sense."

Mal glanced at Evie with sympathy, before passing the drawing to her best friend. Evie had a genuine smile when she looked at the picture. It was a mere drawing of a side-view of her in that class with a happy smile on her face. The caption on the bottom read: ' _A beautiful girl with an even more beautiful mind.'_

Evie peered at her friend and mouthed ' _Thank you'_ before moving the picture under her book. That would definitely be hanged in their room.

Uma decided to ruin their friendly moment by interrogating Fairy Godmother, "Why are the majority of the questions given to Jay and Mal?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed with his captain. "It seems the order of who gets the most question is those two, Gil, Uma, Evie, myself, and then Carlos. Why is that?"

"It's because my mother cursed an entire kingdom to sleep for one-hundred years," Mal revealed as though it was common knowledge, because it was.

"And my father stole the Genie's lamp and used his wishes to become the ruler of a kingdom and take it over." Jay added on as he turned his chair to speak to Harry face-to-face. "The order is of how terrible our parents' crimes were. Gil's. . ." Jay paused to decide what to say, " _thing_ killed the Beast while he had the villagers storm the castle. Uma's mother stole the trident. Evie's mother fed Snow White a poisoned apple to become fairest of them all. Your father kidnapped a fairy, Wendy and her brothers, and eventually Wendy's daughter Jane just to get revenge on Peter Pan. Carlos's mother kidnapped ninety-nine puppies to make them into fur coats. My father and Mal's mother crime is the highest while Carlos's mother was one of the lowest."

Jay turned back to Fairy Godmother and tilted his head in curiosity. "Isn't that right, Fairy G?"

Before the instructor could defend herself, or possible make things worse, Ben stepped into the classroom with a shy teenager cowering a few feet behind him. "Hello, children," Fairy Godmother greeted with a bit too much peppiness. "Why the surprise visit?"

"I wanted to check on the new students," Ben explained as he walked down the aisle, but the teenager stayed at the door. "I'm making sure everything is going good for their first class and they are learning quickly." He sat on the table directly behind Mal and wrapped his arms around the top part of her body. Mal pushed her chair back to give him more of a reach and was reward with a quick peck on the forehead.

"Well some learned why Mal and I are asked seventy-five percent of the questions." Jay revealed, refusing to let the subject drop.

"Oh that's right," Ben realized as he tightened his grip on Mal, but not enough to choke her. "It goes by the order of how well known your parents' crimes are. But that will change, eventually."

The 'prince' turned his head to the classroom door. "You can come in," he insisted to the child that was still hiding. "They won't bite."

"Much," Uma added at the end, only trying to joke. Ben gave her a look, to which she silenced herself.

Luckily the young teenager didn't hear the daughter of Ursula. She shyly and slowly walked into the classroom with a clipboard clung tightly to her chest. Carlos perked up immediately once he recognized the girl. "Ja-"

Jay quickly clamped a hand over Carlos's mouth, effectively interrupting his shout. Carlos tried to get his hand away, but Jay muttered in his ear, "You aren't together yet. Right now she only sees you as the scary villain child."

Carlos groaned in frustration and reluctantly nodded. Jay let go of the younger boy as the teenager finally reached Fairy Godmother.

"Hi," she greeted as she handed the clipboard to the woman and stared waringly at the students. "You need to sign of an early dismissal for the coronation."

Fairy Godmother gladly took the clipboard. While reading the paper, she questioned the class, "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

"Mom!" Jane shouted in fright, turning her head back to her mother. "No!" She insisted a little more quietly.

"It's okay," Fairy Godmother reassured. Placing the pen on the clipboard, she handed it back before pushing the child forward. "Jane, this is everyone."

Jane staggered forward a bit timidly. "Hi," she greeted with a scared smile. The Isle children didn't say a word. A couple stared at her like she was pathetic. A few stared at her in sympathy. One stared at her with a certain gleam in his eye, a gleam that Jane didn't recognize. Jane shook her head to get rid of any thoughts before she insisted, "That's okay, don't mind me. As you were."

She scurried down the aisle and squealed in fright as she passed the villain children. Fairy Godmother questioned the prince, who was absentmindedly playing with Mal's hair, "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Well there's Tourney practice in about half an hour," Ben began his explanation, "and I have the boys set up to try-out for the team-"

"Will Tourney make me mad, irritated, or aggressive?" Gil questioned, finally looking up from his paper to acknowledge Ben. When the 'prince' barely nodded, Gil announced, "I'm not going."

Noticing that no one was going to explain, Uma decided to step up. "Gil has an anger problem that he can't control," she revealed quickly, like ripping off a bandage. "He tries to avoid anything that makes him irritated, mad, angry, etc. It's safer for everyone that he does. Physical sports where he would get pushed, shoved, or knocked down isn't a good idea. His best bet would be something like sword-fighting since he did it on the Isle."

"We do have a sport like that called R.O.A.R," Ben reassured. "But that season doesn't start for at least six months. We do have an arena that you can practice in. My best friend and I used to spar all the time before I became too busy with my prince duties. She'll be more than happy to have a sparing partner."

"'She'?" Harry repeated a little too cautiously. "What Auradon girl would want to sword fight?"

Ben didn't say anything because he wanted to keep it a surprise. However, Jay knew the answer. The very thought of her name made his heart skip a beat in both nervousness and admiration. He wondered how he could forget her in just one day. The night before the group was suddenly whisked into the past, he had been trying to work up the courage to ask her something the next day.

With his heart skipping beats or beating too fast-he couldn't be too sure at the moment, Jay spoke barely louder than a whisper, "The daughter of Mulan."

* * *

 **Review for a new chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is longer than the others because I combined three future chapters into one. Those three chapters were really short and I thought it would be better to make them one. You can kind of tell where the original chapters started and where they ended. Either way I hope you enjoy this long chapter!**

 **Also! I am posting another story titled 'In My Blood', which is sort of a prequel to this story next week. Since I'm doing that the stories will be updated alternately, meaning the updates will be back and forth.** **For example: when the new story is added next week, this story won't be updated; the week after this story will be updated and the new one won't be.**

 **Reason I'm doing this is because I have a new job and it will be hard to work on stories when I get home close to midnight a few times a week. I'm also changing the date to Saturday's instead of Sunday's for now. I'll tell you when and if it changes again. You still have to review for a new chapter though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

Tourney practice went a lot smoother for Carlos, but slightly rougher for Jay. The first couple minutes he was still beating himself up about forgetting about the daughter of Mulan that his mind wasn't into the practice. The first round he was less aggressive than he was before. Coach Jenkins was still impressed by Jay and told him once again they would meet to go over the rules.

Before they tried a second round, Ben pulled Jay to reassure him. The daughter of Mulan doesn't remember any of the Isle children. Ben tried jogging her memory during the month he was alone, but she showed no sign of knowing what he was talking about. Besides, Jay wouldn't recognize her. Mal has yet to spell her hair to make it long and luscious instead of the short pixie style she had at the moment. Ben didn't recognize her at first and they were childhood friends.

During the second round, Jay returned to his usually roughness. He and Harry silently made a pact to tackle Chad Charming, the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, every time he was in front of either one of them. Jay and Harry worked pretty well with one another even though they had a long term feud. Harry was no where near as good as Jay, but he was immensely better than Chad. Honestly, anyone was better than Chad. Even Carlos was better than him.

Anyways, a couple hours later Mal and Evie were at their locker. Mal had yet to paint her locker because she still had yet to decide what to put on there. She thought two ideas were good, but it didn't seem right. None of them did.

She was placing her book in her locker when she heard the annoying laugh of Audrey and Chad. She peered pass the locker door and noticed that Ben was with them, just like before. Chad Charming noticed the duo and tapped Ben's arm urgently. He pointed at the girls, announcing, "Those kids are trouble."

Evie just happened to hear Chad's insult. Closing her books in annoyance, she muttered, "Bye, Mal."

"Bye," Mal greeted absentmindedly. She was too busy trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. She rested her hand on her locker as she pretended to look in her locker for something even though there was next to nothing in there.

"Come on, Chad," Ben insisted with his famous smile. "Give them a chance."

Audrey rolled her eyes before lifting her sunglasses from her eyes. "No offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting." Ben tried to brush off the comment with a laugh, but Audrey just _had_ to hold his hands to prove a point. "Look, I know your mom fell in with a big nasty beast who turned out to be prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy." The spoiled princess stared pointedly at Mal, whispering, "That girl's mother."

Ben abruptly yanked his hands away from the daughter of Aurora. "Mal is _not_ her mother," Ben denied wholeheartedly and a bit defensively. "You're wrong about all of them. They are all good people." He glared at Chad, announcing authoritatively, " _Especially_ my girlfriend."

Ben made a point to turn his back to Chad and walked purposefully to his beloved. By the time he leaned against the locker next to Mal's, she closed her locker. Mal perked up with a smile as he gave her a quick peck as greeting.

"How was your first day?" Ben wondered as he wormed his arms around her waist.

"Better on the second try," she admitted after some thought. "Evie and I have been leading Gil and Uma around the school. Harry and Jay have gotten over their tiff with each other and are somewhat friends because of Tourney. Carlos has been playing with Dude all day to get over the fact that Jane thinks he's a scary villain child again."

"At least Carlos is keeping himself distracted," the prince pointed out. "Jay's been beating himself up since he realized he forgot about you-know-who."

"He wouldn't recognize her." Mal tried to argue, "She doesn't look the same as he knows."

"I know that, but he doesn't." With a sigh, he decided to change the subject, "Why haven't you painted your locker?"

Mal turned in his arms so she could face her locker. She pulled his arms tighter around her waist as she observed her personal safe. "I can't decide what to put on it."

Ben rested his chin on the top of her head. After a few minutes he suggested, "How about us at your Cotillion with you wearing the purple dress and me in my princely attire, minus my jacket."

Mal tilted her head in curiosity and thought. "I'll draw a sketch first," she decided. "If I like it, I'll paint it on here."

Out of the blue, Jane walked past the couple. She glanced at Mal, before looking straight-forward with wide eyes and squealing in fear. Mal sighed before reluctantly braking Ben's hold on her. "I have to go talk to her," she insisted quietly. "Things will change if I don't. Last time I followed her to the bathroom, charmed her hair, and convinced her to ask her mother to charm her looks with the wand."

"I won't keep you." Ben kissed her forehead lovingly. "Want to go on another dinner date tonight?"

"Definitely." With a quick kiss on the cheek, Mal rushed off to catch Jane in the restroom.

Ben was about to leave, but someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder. He quickly turned around, but calmed when he knew who it was. "Jay," he greeted with a smile. "What do you need?"

Jay, who had his hands in his jean pockets, nudged his head toward the picnic tables below. "Third table," he claimed, "right bench, second person."

Ben raised an eyebrow in curiosity before looking at that specific location. The 'prince' couldn't help the surprise expression on his face. Jay, however, still had the same mad and smug expression. "That girl," he began slowly to control his voice. "That's her, isn't it?"

Ben could barely do one nod before Jay stormed off in aggravation.

Right where Jay had pointed out was none other than the daughter of Mulan.

* * *

The next class period Evie had Chemistry with her future-boyfriend Doug. Although they weren't together yet, Evie still had to pretend that she was somewhat 'head-over-heels' for Chad, the rude and selfish son of Prince Charming. This time, she dialed down her 'desperation' to go out with him.

While Chad stared brainlessly at a vial of some chemical solution, banging his pencil against it a couple time, Evie quietly spoke to Doug, "He looks important. Is he somewhere in line for a throne?"

Doug looked up from his worksheet and lightly sighed in annoyance when he saw who she was asking about. "Chad. Prince Charming, Jr. Cinderella's son." Evie feigned a shocked expression. "Chad inherited the charm, but-"

"Not a lot of there there," the couple spoke in unison. Doug gave her a surprised look, but after a few seconds they both laughed. He laughed as though he was experiencing a new joke, while Evie laughed as though she was reminiscing an old one.

All their laughing caught the attention of the teacher, Mr. Deley, who had been in the middle of teaching a lesson. "Evie," he called, effectively grabbing her attention and silencing her giggles. "Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?"

Evie thought twice about making the same remark as last time, which was to joke about the question. This time she politely asked, "May I work the question out on the board?"

That caught Mr. Deley off guard, but he quickly regained his composure and stated, "I don't see why not."

Mr. Deley held out a piece of chalk for the Isle princess. Evie hopped off her seat, walked harmlessly to the teacher, took the piece of chalk, and let out a breath to calm her nerves. This time, she would be more professional and luckily for her she remembered the problem exactly.

"To find the average atomic weight of silver," she began calmly as she started to write on the board, "you need to multiply 106.905 by .5200 then add that to 108.905 multiplied by .4800. The answer would then be," she circled the last number on the board, "107.9 u."

"I forgot," Mr. Deley confessed to himself. "Always a mistake to underestimate. . ."

Evie spun around to face the teacher and to finish his statement, "A villain?" When he showed that she was correct, Evie gave her famous 'evil' smile that everyone on the Isle thought was beautiful. In Auradon, they thought of it as scary. "Don't make it again."

She lobbed the chalk in the air to which Mr. Deley barely caught. Evie slowly walked back to her seat, which gave Chad enough time to write a note and quickly hand to her. Once she was in her seat, she opened the note which read, 'Meet Me Under Bleachers at 3.'

Evie looked up and gave a short small nod. Chad smiled like he won the lottery. Doug frowned like he lost a battle with an old enemy. Evie had a neutral expression on her face as she watched the lesson so no one could see her sorrow.

* * *

A few minutes till three, Evie showed up by the bleachers just like last time. And just like before, Chad showed up a few minutes late. He made up some phony excuse about a teacher talking to him about his grades. However, Evie knew better this time. The daughter of Mulan had told her after the tourney game that he was flirting with another girl when he was supposed to meet her.

Chad led Evie to under the bleachers. Once there, he asked, "Is everybody at home as pretty as you?"

Evie shrugged her shoulders. "There's a lot of beautiful people on the Isle," she insisted. "It depends on the situation of how beautiful someone is. No matter what, Mal always seems to be the most beautiful out of everyone on the Isle."

"Yeah, but she's with Ben now." Chad tried to argue with a look of disgust. "They don't look good with each other-."

"You don't know the suffering Mal's been through." Evie snapped at him, interrupting his insult. "She has gone through so many things on the Isle, one of which almost killed her. Her dating Ben is the one thing that made her life better."

Chad didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Evie to lash out him. Not knowing what to do, he changed the subject. "You really nailed that chemistry problem today," the son of Cinderella complimented with his fake smile back on his face. "You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you."

Evie shrugged her shoulders as though she didn't care, because she truly didn't. "That's not so bad," she stated as she got over her outburst. Then she remembered something important. Chad has to know about her mirror. Events that goes on in the future depends on him taking her mirror.

She pulled the gift from her mother out of her pocket and held it protectively in her hands. "This is the last piece of my mother's Magic Mirror," Evie revealed, being extra careful and picky of what words she said. "With this, I can find out everything and anything that I want. It could have helped me with the chemistry problem or find a missing item."

Chad became just as interested as before. "Are you kidding me?" He asked rhetorically.

Evie shook her head slowly. "No."

Being the rude prince that he was, Chad roughly swiped the mirror from the Isle princess's hand. He shouted in the object, "Where's my cell phone?" He held the magical object up to his ear, expecting the item to actually speak to him.

Evie stole her personal belonging back. "It won't work for you," she insisted forcefully. "You have to be a blood-relative of my mother or have some sort of magic inside you."

Chad didn't really understand the explanation, so he shrugged his shoulders. "No biggie. My dad will just get me a new one." He let out a sigh as he leaned against a bleacher beam. "You know, I'd really like to talk more, but I'm just swamped." He perked up. "Unless. . ."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity because she knew exactly what he was about to do. "Unless?"

"If you could knock all my homework out along with yours," Chad began as he took his backpack off his shoulder, "then maybe we could get together sometime and hang."

Evie hesitated. She wanted more than anything to tell him off. She wanted to have Jay deal with him like he dealt with the Gaston twins on the Isle. If she had him do that, then they would shipped back to the Isle in a second. Instead, she sighed, reluctantly agreeing, "Okay."

The prince slightly shoved his backpack in her arms. "Thanks, babe," Chad thanked before walking back to the school without telling her good-bye.

Evie waited a few seconds before somebody finally asked her, "Are you really going to do his homework for him after the way he treated you?"

She let a small smile grace her lips at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned her head slightly to the new person, who just happened to be Doug looking through the bleachers. "Yes," she admitted and quickly added, "but with all the wrong answers. It will teach him not to trust me."

Doug nodded. He climbed down from the bleachers to stand next her before wondering, "So just how did Mal almost die?"

Evie held her breath, her heart skipped a beat, and her stomach began to ache. "It's not something we like to talk about," she confessed, her voice becoming slightly uneasy. "Jay gets all emotional because she is like a sister to him and he's a brother to her. It's best that I leave it at that."

The atmosphere became quiet and tense, until Evie questioned, "Do you remember if there was a test coming up in Chemistry?"

"Mr. Deley said it was sometime this week," Doug vaguely recalled. "He's planning on surprising us with it."

"Want to help me study for it?" She requested with her sugar sweet smile and soft, angelic smile. "You don't have to, but I thought it would be nice to get an 'A' on my first test in Auradon without having to resort to cheating."

"Of course!" He exclaimed a little too quickly and happily. "We can study whenever you like."

"Tomorrow during lunch?"

"That works for me!"

Evie's smile widened even more. She kissed Doug's cheek affectionately. "Thanks, Doug," she thanked after she pulled away with an even more gentler smile. "I knew I could count on you."

She started walking back to the school and laughed when she heard Doug shout in excitement and happiness.

* * *

In the afternoon when Gil had no classes, he spent his free time working on his studies in the library with Ki- _Prince_ Ben. Gil was having a hard time trying not to call him 'king'. Ben always tells him to just call him 'Ben', but Gil refused because he thought it would be disrespectful. Within ten minutes of the peer tutoring, Gil was able to read on a fourth grade level, which was immensely better than when he first started.

"You're doing amazing Gil," Ben complimented with a smile. "At this rate, you'll be at a normal reading level in a couple days. You may even read better than me. You already have the better handwriting."

"Thank you, Prince Ben." Gil leaned back in his chair to relax. "I hope nothing will happen in the meanwhile."

"And I hope you will stop calling me 'Prince'." Ben added at the end. "I told you, just call me 'Ben'. We are friends."

Gil nodded his head, but he gave no indication that he would do so. Instead, he asked, "So you're birthday is the same day as your coronation?"

"This coming Sunday," the 'prince' confirmed before tilting his head in curiosity. "And yours?"

"A week after yours," the pirate revealed. He twirled his pencil between his fingers in thought. "Last time, I didn't celebrate because I don't see the need to. I don't get along with my jerk brothers or my horrible father so they wouldn't do anything for me. I don't think they or anyone else on the Isle even knows my birthday."

"Well since you get a second chance, what do you want for your birthday?"

Gil sighed, but complied, "Honestly, I want . . ." He trailed off, shaking his head in denial. "Nah, it won't happen. It would be impossible."

"I can make it happen," Ben reassured comforting. He leaned forward on his elbows. "You want. . . ."

". . .to be your brother?" Gil finished bashfully. He quickly stated, "It's a dumb idea, I know, but-"

"It's not a dumb idea," Ben argued. He gave one of his famous smiles that made everyone think anything was possible. "I'll see what I can do, until then you can start calling me 'brother'."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! You still have to review for a new chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is early because of a review and it isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I still hope you enjoy it. If you haven't yet, check out my new story 'In My Blood'. It only has one chapter, but I'm willing to make a deal with you readers.**

 **If I get fifteen reviews on this chapter in the next twenty-four hours, I'll update my new story again. Even better: I'll start updating both on the same day from now on if I get twenty-five reviews. That shouldn't be too hard since last chapter I got fourteen reviews, but that was within a couple days.**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor!**

 **Also! There is a character in this chapter that is acting a little 'strange'. If anyone figures out who the character is and explains why they are acting 'strange', I'll start doing _two_ chapters with every update. I'll have to get the chapters done faster, but I'm willing to do so for this deal.**

 **However, the rule that I need a review to update still applies.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane had an arm wrapped around Mal's head board when she summarized her encounter, "Mom said, 'If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it.' Can you believe it? What world does she live in!" She flopped dramatically on to Evie's bed.

"Auradon," Uma scoffed. She was laying on her bed with her hair out of her braids and was staring at a worn-out stuffed toy bear with a small baby blue bow around his neck and a cursive 'B' on the bottom his foot that she held delicately in her hands.

Mal, who was laying on her stomach on her bed working on a rough draft of her locker, noticed Uma was playing with her valuable possession, so she scolded, "Careful with that! It was a gift from- "

"Gil," Uma snapped, "I know. You think I wouldn't notice him sleeping without it? This thing helped him sleep when he was a child on the streets. He's had it for a few years up until a couple months ago."

"Mal," Evie began as she grabbed the dress she was working on to change the subject, "do you like?"

"Yeah," the purple-girl agreed as she went back to her drawing. "It's cute; brings out your eyes."

The Isle princess smiled happily at her creation with pride, insisting, "I know."

"I'll never have a boyfriend." Jane complained, too self-centered to realize the previous conversations happened.

Uma turned on her side, after tossing the toy carelessly to the owner, and claimed, "Boyfriends are overrated."

"And how would you know, Shrimpy?" Evie wondered as she rested her cheek on her fist. "You've never had one."

Uma leaned up on her elbows to glare at the blue-haired teen. "I'm a captain, _Isle Only Princess_ ," she spat vehemently. "I don't need one because they'll distract me from my crew."

Mal couldn't help the smirk that found its way on her face as she looked up from her drawing. "Speaking of your crew, where _is_ your first and second mate?"

Uma sighed disgruntledly before laying back down on the bed and explaining, "Gil is studying with Ben again and Harry's out on the Tourney field with Jay and Carlos. They are helping him so he can play during the game over Chad."

Evie gasped in sudden realization. "Oh, no! I forgot to do Chad's homework!" She dropped her dress and hurriedly grabbed the spoiled prince's bag to begin wrongly doing the work.

Mal muttered to herself a little angrily, "Isn't that a good thing?"

There was a short brisk knock on the door before a teenage girl-about the same age as the three villain girls, with a black bob haircut wearing a pink flora dress entered the room. "Hey guys!" She greeted happily and cheerfully. "You probably don't recognize me, but I'm Lonnie."

The 'VKs' perked up at the sound of the familiar name. "I know you," Mal determined knowingly. "You're Mulan and Shang's daughter. Ben told me all about you; you and he are childhood best friends, right?

Lonnie smiled brightly at being referred in such a way. "That's right! Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair and I was wondering if you would do mine."

"Sure," Mal agreed, closing her drawing book, "no problem."

Lonnie didn't bother hiding the surprise on her face. "I'll give you fifty dollars as payment."

Evie stood from her sewing desk-momentarily forgetting about the homework, and made the short stroll to Lonnie. "There's no need," the blue haired girl insisted.

"Are you sure?" Lonnie wondered concerningly. "I can pay you."

"We're sure," Mal denied, sharing a look with Evie. "Consider it a gift from your three new friends."

"Let's see." Evie examined the future-ROAR captain head to toe. "I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe add some layers and highlights. . ."

"Yeah, yeah!" Lonnie agreed with the continuous bobbing of her head. "I want it cool." She turned and gestured to the other two 'VKs'. "Like Mal and Uma's."

Uma raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Really?"

For some reason, Evie thought it would be a great idea to jab at her. "The split ends and stench too?"

Uma made a move to jump off the bed and lunge at the princess. The two 'AKs' backed away from her, but Mal managed to grab Uma's arm before she could do any major damage. "Enough!" Mal ordered in a booming voice. "Let's call a truce before our fighting causes the boys to hate each other again. No more cracks about Uma's hair and no more constantly reminding Evie that she's not a princess in Auradon."

"Easy for you to say Miss _'Queen of the Isle,'_ " Uma argued as she forcefully tugged her arm out of Mal's grasp. "Your title stayed with you while our titles of being 'captain' and 'princess' were forcefully stripped away from us."

Lonnie looked back and forth at the seething trio before saying, "Queen of the Isle? Who's that?"

Mal huffed in annoyance before explaining, "It's a title given to me after a certain situation happened on the Isle. The Isle people have respected me more because of it and some actually do whatever I say. Although, we had made a deal this morning not to bring that incident up for both mine and Jay's sake. Since you two both had brought it up today-truce, now."

Mal glared at the duo until they finally broke down and shook hands, calling a temporary truce. Uma laid back on her bed as Mal and Evie continued with the previous conversation.

Mal got off her bed and recited the chant from her spell book, "Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair." She moved her hand back and forth, up and down, and watched as Lonnie was transformed.

Lonnie's hair was slightly different this time. This time in her medium chestnut hair and honey highlights, there were random strands of a light shade of pink. Maybe because she wanted her hair to be like Uma's?

"So?" Evie wondered anticipatingly. "What do you think?"

Lonnie stared at her reflection for a few moments, running her fingers through the long locks, before a warm genuine smile emerged on her face. "I love it."

* * *

Gil and Ben arrived at the girl's dorm room a few minutes after the Auradon girls left. They decided to keep Gil's learning progress a surprise for later. Gil's able to read on a seventh-grade level now and his handwriting's better than anyone that Ben has seen. With one more tutoring session, it's highly possible Gil will be at the same reading level as any other teenager his age.

As soon as they entered the room, Ben noticed the stuffed bear laying on Mal's bedside table. "Did you bring that with you last time?" He wondered as he made the short walk to the object.

Mal nodded, though she wasn't really looking at him. "I hid it under my pillows during the day so none of the Auradon kids could bully me because of it. Gil actually gave it to me a couple months back; it belonged to him before it did me."

"I wish you told me sooner." He picked up the toy and turned it to look at the bottom of its foot. A smile emerged on his face as he revealed, "This was mine when I was younger. I had thrown it away when I was about five or six, hoping someone on the Isle would find it and keep it." He smiled reassuringly at Gil. "I'm glad it was my brother that found it."

Ben had to leave a few moments later because he had to attend a meeting about his Coronation. Once Ben left, Gil took a seat on Evie's bed and started to read a book Ben let him borrow. The book was a take on Peter Pan's legends, which basically meant the author bended the truth every now and then on the story to make it more interesting.

The other three boys showed up after a few minutes causing a ruckus, laughing, and carrying on. They each had on a special jersey given to them from the coach. Jay's had his first name on his back with the number '8' to represent his snake symbol. Carlos's had his last name on the back with the number '101' to represent the one-hundred-and-one Dalmatians his mother attempted to steal. Harry's also had his last name on the back, but his number was '6' for the original Lost Boys-not including Peter Pan and Wendy's daughter, Jane.

Carlos took a spot on the floor at the foot of Mal's bed to brush out Dude's hair. Jay sat on one of the lounge chairs by the window. Harry sat on Uma's bed, leaned against the headboard, and had Uma's head placed on his lap as he absentmindedly played with her hair.

About ten minutes later, Mal let out an 'uh-oh' gasp, causing the other six to look at her. "Kitchen!" Mal exclaimed as she slammed her drawing book shut. "Kitchen, now!"

She scrambled off her bed and rushed to put on her socks and boots.

Although all of them were confused, Harry was the one to ask, "What are you talking about?"

"Talk. Kitchen. Lonnie." The purple hair girl turned to the others and exclaimed, "Hurry!"

The other three of the original four understood immediately and started to get ready as well. The boys threw off their jerseys while Evie tried to straighten up her sewing area-for she had finished Chad's homework a few minutes prior. The new trio had no idea what they were doing , but they got ready to leave as well. Harry made sure to grab a hair bow for Uma's unconfined locks.

In the matter of seconds, the original four ran out of the door-with Dude racing in front of them, while the 'Sea Three' trailed behind them, still unsure what was going.

The seven were on a race to beat the clock. In thirteen minutes and counting, Lonnie's supposed to find them making cookies in the kitchen. If she doesn't, the villain kids will lose one of their only Auradon friends that sympathizes with them.

However, there was one slight problem.

It takes six minutes to get to their kitchen from their dorm room and it takes another seven to get all the ingredients mixed together. Hopefully, they'll be on the same point as when she walked in.

* * *

"There you are, Mal!" Lonnie exclaimed as she entered the kitchen exactly thirteen minutes later. "I've been looking for you! Should have remembered you were in here."

The seven villain children miraculously made it to the kitchen in under five minutes, which gave the three girls more time to prepare the dough. The boys and Dude simply sat on the counter-Dude sitting on towels in a mixing bowl, to not get in the girls' way. With the time sensitive situation, it was best that the girls did everything so they wouldn't mess anything up. Of course, within the first minute Uma had Harry quickly braid her hair due to the other two girls' complaints-Harry had learned from doing his elder sister's hair. When Lonnie had walked in, Mal was stirring the dough with Evie and Uma on either side of her.

"You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!" The young female warrior insisted. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she peeked in the bowl. "Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?"

"Nothing special." Mal claimed sharing a look with the other two girls. "Just some cookies for the big game tomorrow."

Just like last time, Lonnie dipped her finger in the dough and tasted the mixture. She hesitated for a few seconds, like she was waiting for someone to say something. Mal finally asked-in a normal tone, "Feel like it might be missing something?"

Lonnie thought about for a moment before shrugging, "Could use some chips." She walked peppily to the fridge and opened the right door.

"Chips?" Uma repeated in an honest confused tone.

"Those are. . ." Harry began, expecting someone to answer.

Lonnie closed the door revealing a small bowl of delectable sweets in her hand. "Chocolate chips," she persisted. "Just the most important food group." She made the short distance to the girls and sprinkled the chips in the dough-the girls staring at the new 'strange' content in the bowl, after wondering, "Didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?"

The seven villain children looked at her as though she grew a two extra heads. Lonnie went on to explain, "Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and..." She trailed off when she saw the mystified looks they were giving her. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Mal adverted her gaze with a shake of her head and continued to stir the batter. "It's just different where we're from."

The daughter of Mulan looked at the other, before insisting, "Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids."

Gil scoffed at the idea in disgust. "If that was true, I wouldn't have been living on the streets since I was six."

"I wouldn't have been used as a personal servant," Carlos mused.

Evie stared blankly at the counter in front of her in thought. "Mom wouldn't repeatedly tell me I'm far from the fairest."

"And Mother would have shown some concern while I was deathly sick," Mal muttered to herself, though it was loud enough for the others to hear, "instead of forcing me to go to school."

The Sea Three looked at her in surprise, but Uma was the one to demand, "She did what?"

"Mal." Jay snapped in an unruly manner. "You don't need to bring that up."

"Oh..." Lonnie trailed off. She grabbed Mal's hands, trying to comfort her as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Just like before, Mal quickly wiped the tear of her cheek and insisted, "Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by." She started to shove Lonnie to the door as Evie took over stirring the batter. "Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night!" Lonnie shouted to the group as she was forced out the door.

"See you tomorrow!" Mal slammed the door closed behind her, which made all seven villain children sigh in relief.

"So, why did we do that?" Harry wondered after the tension went away.

"We did that so Lonnie would stay our friend," Carlos explained as he hopped down from the counter, "and hopefully be on our side on Saturday."

Gil questioned curiously, "What's Saturday?"

The original 'power team' said-in unison, the two words that they hate the most when put together, "Family Day."


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter as promised. Be sure to check out my other story 'In My Blood' because it goes along with this one. I know I said it was a prequel, but it's basically a side story. However, you have to read it to understand the future sequel of this story.**

 **Oh! And I am changing the name of this story. I'm waiting until after I publish this chapter to change the name. The new name will be 'A Twist in Time'. It just sounds better than 'A Trip to the Past'.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

The next day the villain children were in a pretty chipper mood. Even Uma and Evie, who completed hated each other yesterday, were acting on much more friendlier terms with each other today. Although, it may have something to do with the conversation they had with Lonnie, but none of them would admit it.

Anyways, Mal barely had enough time to walk to her locker before she heard one of the girls', who were showing off their new hair to their friends, shouted, "Look, it's Mal!"

The fairy turned her head to see a few girls wave hello to her. "Hi, Mal!" Another girl exclaimed. "Love my hair, Mal!"

Mal feigned a smile, waving in return before turning to her locker. She already knew the routine. On Saturday, they would be against her and completely hate her. On Sunday after the Coronation, they will act like they were never rude to Mal. She would play along-

For now.

Just like last time, Jay threw his bag on the floor and leaned his back against the locker next to Mal's. He paused for a moment before wondering, "Do you think the Sea Three gave up on getting the wand?"

Mal gazed at the direction that he was, which was at the three pirates. Harry sat on the railing, an arm 'casually' around Uma, who pretended like she didn't notice, while Gil stood on the other side. They were laughing and carrying on with Evie, Carlos, and Doug, like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah," Mal agreed smiling warmly at the scene. "It looks like they are liking Auradon a lot more than they realize."

"Good," he commented as he pushed himself off the locker. "When Freddie comes to the Auradon, maybe the events leading up to Cotillion won't happen."

"If Freddie was there the first time, it wouldn't have happened at all." Mal pointed out, almost accusingly.

Jay simply shrugged his shoulders and walked to the railing to flirt with the group of girls. Or, at least, that's what Mal had thought. Instead he went to the section by the third table, where on the right bench sat-

"Lonnie!"

The daughter of Mulan looked up from her textbook at the sound of her name being called. With a smile, Lonnie stood from the bench and walked over to Jay, who was hanging slightly over the railing. "Hey, are you going to the tourney game tonight?"

"Of course, I'm going!" She exclaimed, her smile growing even larger. "It's yours, Carlos's, and Harry's first game! I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Then you should keep a lookout for number eight, okay?" He insisted, putting on his flirty smile for her. "I'm going to score the winning goal."

Lonnie raised an eyebrow at the bold claim. "Oh, really. What makes you so sure?"

Jay shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, let's put a little wager on it then. If I score the winning goal, you'll have to go on a date with me."

She pretended to ponder on the idea for a moment or two before nodding. "Alright, sounds like a deal to me."

* * *

"Do you think they actually paid for those?" Audrey questioned Ben distressfully as she watched the group of girls greet Mal. "She did it to Jane's hair too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it."

Ben groaned inwardly at hearing her annoying voice. For the past week he's been trying to explain to Audrey that he was dating Mal and he had absolutely no feelings for her, but she wouldn't listen. She'll regret that she didn't.

"Audrey, there's no harm in it," Ben disputed before quickly adding, "as long as she doesn't go overboard."

"It's gateway magic!" Audrey squabbled, her voice going to a whisper at 'magic'. "Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know it's the lips, the legs, the clothes, and then everybody looks good and then..." She gestured to herself, asking in a baby tone, "Where will I be?"

Ben forced himself to not roll his eyes and tried explaining again, "Listen, Audrey..."

The princess shook her head to get rid of the 'horrid' thoughts. "I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?"

Ben tried one last vain attempt to reason with her. "Audrey, I'm not-"

"Bye, Bennyboo." She gave him an air kiss on the cheek, before turning on her heels and walking down the hall in a chipper mood.

Ben sighed. "Bye."

Mal shut her locker at the same exact moment and teased in a high-pitch tone, "Hey, Bennyboo!"

He turned around so quick, it was a surprise he didn't get whiplash. He smiled happily as he greeted, "Hey!" Ben gave his beloved a quick peck. "What's up?'

"I made a batch of cookies." Mal shook the Ziploc bag just like last time. "Double chocolate chip, do you want one?"

Ben eyed the cookie suspiciously. "Did you spell it this time?"

She shook her head vehemently, explaining as she took the cookie out. "No, the boys ate half the batch last night. I had to fight with them to save one for you."

He took a cautious bite out of treat and was relieved to find it truly wasn't charmed. "We've got a little problem," he revealed after he finished the dessert.

"Which is. . .?"

"For some reason Audrey still thinks I'm taking her as my date to the coronation."

"She's in for a rude awakening after the game." Mal took that moment to change the subject. "Speaking of after the game, please tell me you aren't going to sing to me this time."

Ben let out a hearty laugh, which caused some to advert the attention to the couple. He quieted his voice enough to avoid eavesdroppers. "Let's just say I have a plan for when I ask you to my coronation." He embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead lovingly, before he finally noticed that she painted her locker. "And I love what you've done with your locker."

When Mal decorated her locker early in the morning, she made the split-second decision on changing the design. The design was no longer of them at Cotillion. Instead, it was a painting of the stained-glass piece that Ben would eventually have made for her as a present.

Before Mal could chide him about changing the subject, she caught sight of Fairy Godmother walking to them from the corner of her eye.

"What is she doing?" The purple fairy whispered to her beloved urgently. "This didn't happen last time!"

"Don't panic." The 'future king' muttered in the same volume before putting on a smile for the headmistress. "Hello, Fairy Godmother. Did you need something?"

"A letter was sent to you two from the Isle," she bluntly stated as she pulled an envelope magically out of her sleeve. "Though whoever sent it addressed it in a peculiar way. I admit, I tried to read the letter because of it, but the paper was blank."

She handed the envelope with the side that had their names faced down to Mal. As soon as Mal barely had hold of it, Fairy Godmother briskly walked away. The couple shared a confused look before Mal flipped the envelope over with Ben watching over her shoulder. Mal gasped while Ben simply widened his eyes. The envelope, which was torn on top, read 'King Ben and Lady Mal'.

Mal quickly took the letter out, but, just as Fairy Godmother had said, it was completely blank. Ben wasn't helping the situation when he stated the obvious, "There's nothing here."

Then something clicked. Mal heard that same phrase not too long ago in that time on the Isle of the Lost. Both situations were exactly the same. "Nothing's there because its written in invisible ink!"

"Carlos!" She shouted as she made the quick jog to the group of seven. "Do you remember how to make the antidote for invisible ink?"

"Sure, I do." Carlos paused for a moment before tilting his head slightly. "What do you need it for?"

"I'll explain later," she promised hurriedly, "but do you think you can make a quick batch?"

The son of Cruella shook his head in denial. "It takes at least fifteen minutes for one of the chemicals to boil before it can be used for the solution, and the binder has to be dissolved completely before the antidote can start to work. Along with a couple more steps, it's a good forty-minute process no matter what."

"And the game starts in less than half an hour," Jay chided in. "There won't be enough time for him to make it and show up to the game on time. If he shows up late, he can't play."

"Then I'll make it." Mal insisted with a slight 'bark' in her tone. "Just send the chemicals and instructions in a text. Will the science room have?"

"It should." Carlos reassured, who already had his phone in hand texting the required items. "All of our supplies for Weird Science came from Auradon Prep, or at least that's what Yen Sid had told us."

"Good. Evie, let's go."

Evie didn't hide the baffled look on her face. She wasn't used to Mal's rudeness anymore, which was bad since they still had to keep their secret. "Why do I have go?" she complained childishly.

The purple fairy couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Do you really think I can mix everything correctly?" She smiled encouragingly. "I need an expert chemist to help me, so let's go."

Mal jogged a few feet before abruptly turning around and shouting, "Hurry up!"

Evie sighed in annoyance. She kissed Doug on the cheek out of instinct-because she does so all the time six months in the future, before stating, "Bye, Doug."

The fashionista reluctantly chased after Mal, who started to run through the campus like a life depended on it.

Which it does.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Think you know who wrote the letter? You have a few hours to guess before the answer gets revealed.**


	9. Chapter 8

Mal and Evie appeared half-way through the game in a not too chipper mood. It didn't help that all the bleachers were jammed pack with people wanting to watch the sport. The only managed to find Gil and Uma because Lonnie had run down the stairs to greet them. She led them to her spot which was next to the pirate duo. The two Isle girls decided not to say that that spot was where they were last time.

After a few minutes, Lonnie left for a few moments to chat with her Auradon friends, giving the 'VKs' some time to talk amongst themselves.

"Did you find out who wrote the letter?" Gil questioned with his voice barely above a murmur.

The daughter of Maleficent sighed, before admitting, "The letter was from Freddie."

Uma visibly tensed at the name. "Freddie?" She repeated with worry. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong," Evie reassured the pirate captain, "but the way she addressed the letter was no accident."

"She remembers," Mal revealed in a rush, "and so does her father. It didn't click in her mind until she watched our arrival on the news. It took her a day to write the letter and another day to turn the letter invisible. For now, let's watch the game. We'll tell you more later."

The audience cheered as the Auradon cheerleaders did a routine to energize them. The opposing audience did a wave, which was quite basic compared to Auradon Prep's audience.

"This is a nail-biter, folks," the announcer-a slightly chunky middle-aged man with blonde hair, informed the audience before summarizing, "There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals."

Chad Charming, who had been playing the whole game, took a big swig of water at the cooler that was on the bench, which sat Jay, Carlos, and Harry Hook. Last time, Jay had wished Chad the best. This time, Jay refused to a word to him, mainly because of what he was about to do.

Coach Jenkins smiled encouragingly to Jay, a tourney stick in one hand and his clipboard in the other. "You're up."

Jay vaguely heard the Announcer say, 'And now a substitution. . .' when he bravely stood to his feet and pulled Carlos and Harry with him. "Coach, how about my buddies here?"

"Oh, no." Coach Jenkins said as Harry and Carlos got out the thief's grip. Carlos sat down as the coach continued, "Not so sure about that."

"Coach, they've been practicing," Jay insisted as he yanked Carlos up by the back of his shirt, before he slapped the pirate on the back. "You and I both know Harry is ten times better than Chad Charming."

"Jay. . ."

"And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts," the son of Jafar continued on with his speech.

"Jay," Carlos pipped in a little rushed, "I'm not that good."

"Well," Jay paused to rub his hair affectionately, smiling proudly, "Carlos's kind of like my brain."

Coach Jenkins pondered on it for only half a moment before turning back to the field, "Akiho! Chad! Come here!" The audience looked confused on why he called the two's names. Jenkins offered Carlos a smile and tossed him the Tourney stick he was holding. "You heard him. Get out there!"

"Don't worry, bros." Jay encouraged with a smile of his own. "I got your back."

"How about our fronts?" Carlos wondered.

"Pfft." Jay shoved him forward in a joking manner. "Get out there."

The trio jogged pass the two other players, one of which was slightly confused. The audience watched as Chad spoke to the main coach and the assistant coach. Jenkins said something to him that caused the teen to look panicked. He looked like he was trying to reason with him, but Jenkins simply pointed to the bench. With a grumble, Chad sat on the bench causing all the audience members and the cheerleaders to gasp in surprise.

"Well, will you look at this!" The announcer exclaimed after he caught on to what had happened. "The coach is taking Chad Charming out for the newbie Harry Hook. That's going to be a major upset folks. He's also brought that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos who can barely hold a shield!"

"When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field.

"Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone. An impressive block by Harry Hook! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Philip the Falcon's' goalkeeper!

"23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Another great block by Harry Hook! Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay.

"He passes to Prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay, Carlos, and Harry who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn..."

"Excuse me!" Ben shouted into the microphone he had stolen from the announcer to settle down the audience. "Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please?" The fans quieted down only slightly. "There's something I'd like to say."

The 'prince' waited until the spectators were talking in hushed inquiry whispers. "Mal," he acknowledged as he looked directly at her, easily finding her in the stands due to her purple hair. "Will you please come down to the field?"

A majority of the viewers looked around for her, simply because they didn't know what she looked like. Mal had her eyes open as wide as dining plates when she realized what Ben was doing. She intertwined her arms with Evie's and Uma's, absolutely determined not to walk down the bleachers.

However, Jay decided to 'save the day'. To put it simply, he ran up the bleachers, tore Mal away from the girls, and threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of flour. She kicked, scratched, and screamed at him, but Jay refused to put her down. It wasn't until he was standing in front of Ben did Jay finally let the girl down. His reward was a strong punch in the shoulder-which would leave a massive bruise-from the victim.

"My Mal," Ben began with a charming smile. "We've only been dating for a few days now, but it feels like a few months." Mal hid her smile and laugh behind her hand. If only the audience knew how true the statement truly was. "It's no mistake that you found my ring, because I believe you are my true love. I could have sung a sappy song to express my feelings, but I thought that would be way over the top. I'm going to make this as simple as possible. I love you."

The audience cooed at the confession for it seemed so sincere. Everyone could tell Audrey was irritated by the miffed look on her face. To be fair, Ben tried explaining to her a thousand times before that they were broken up. Meanwhile, a genuine smile graced Mal's face and it looked exactly like the one she had when they had their first kiss.

"Mal, the beautiful daughter of Maleficent," he complimented, making sure everyone knew exactly who she was, "will you-"

Before Ben could properly ask the question, Audrey quickly stole the mic from him. "Chad's my boyfriend now!" She announced turning to the 'prince'. "And I'm going to the Coronation with him, so I don't need your pity date." As though to prove a point, she kissed Chad square on the lips, causing the audience to shout in surprise.

Ben stole the microphone back with a glare, which successfully forced the rude duo to part from the forced kiss. "As I was saying," Ben turned back to Mal. "Will you do me the honor of being my date for the Coronation?"

Mal wanted to speak up, however, she didn't trust her voice. She was afraid that her voice would crack halfway through and it would come out a sob. So instead she nodded happily. The onlookers cheered when Ben pulled her into a warm, tight embrace.

Mal pulled far enough away to kiss her beloved properly. It wasn't like the one Audrey and Chad had just done. It wasn't forced, quick, or hard. The kiss was exactly as it was meant to be-

 **(A/N: "If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be, so baby just let it be." Sorry, song popped into my mind while writing this. On with the story!)**

-slow, soft, and caring. Anyone could tell that there truly was emotion behind it; not something that was a spur of a moment decision.

The future Lady of the Court broke the kiss after a few moments with a smile. She confessed, unintentionally saying into the mic, "I love you too."

The couple shared another quick kiss before enveloping each other in a tight embrace. Someone gingerly took the mic away from Ben, as though they were afraid it would get broken. The couple's hug gave Mal an excuse to mutter quickly in his ear, "Freddie wrote the letter. She remembers everything and she's freaking out because she's afraid someone on the Isle might remember her going to Auradon. However, she doesn't want us to tell Uma any of this."

"Uma?" Ben questioned just as quietly as he broke the embrace. "What does she-"

"Ben," Jay accidentally interrupted. "The whole team's waiting for you."

He sighed in slight annoyance, so Mal gave him a peck on the cheek to cheer him up before going back to the stands.

"What a victory. What a day for the Auradon Knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years." Jay was lifted up in the air with a giant trophy in his hands. "And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?"

And that is where the trouble starts to grow for the villain children.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! So what do you think Uma's connection with Freddie is? Be sure to leave a review if you think you know. The answer will be revealed in the next couple chapters.**


	10. Chapter 9

**New chapter is up! This one is a little short and I apologize for that. Next chapter will be longer and it's the first chapter I've had to make up on my own for this story. Trust me, you'll like it.**

 **But I don't think you'll like the one after it.**

 **You'll understand in a week or two.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, Evie was taking the 'surprise' test for her Chemistry class. Since faith was so cruel to her, her pencil broke half-way through the exam. Evie had tried desperately to not go in her bag to prevent the future event from happening. She didn't know why she was being so paranoid when she left the mirror locked in her room. However, it looked as though it couldn't be helped.

Evie barely had enough time to peek in her bag before she heard Mr. Deley ask, "Looking for something?"

"A pencil." She answered casually, refusing to look up at the moment to not seem suspicious. "I can't seem to find one. . ."

"Are you sure about that?" The science teacher wondered snottily.

The Isle princess slowly raised her glance. Her face paled. She couldn't hide her baffled expression. Mr. Deley had her mirror in his hand and was shaking it as though he caught a child causing mischief.

"Thank you, Chad." He placed a hand on said student's shoulder briefly. "It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code."

Chad smiled smugly at the blue-haired girl. Evie didn't match it with a look of her own this time. She was still too surprised, though she should have known Chad would do something so low.

"It will be my recommendation that you are expelled," Mr. Deley warned.

That snapped Evie from her daze, for she began to argue, "Mr. Deley, I . . ."

"But that's not fair!" Doug shouted as jumped out of his seat, disrupting the others that were pretending to take the test. "Chad must have stolen it from her room!"

Mr. Deley was flabbergasted at the dwarf's son's courage. Meanwhile Chad was shooting him threatening glances, but Doug ignored it. "Why. . ." Mr. Deley trailed off unsure of what exactly to say, "that's a bold accusation."

"I watched her lock the mirror in her safe before we went to breakfast this morning."

"It's true, sir." The daughter of the Evil Queen intervened while being as polite and respectful as possible. "I made sure to leave it in my room so you wouldn't think I was cheating. Doug and I have been studying together since you first mentioned the test."

"Well, if you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop." The teacher promised, more for his sake than theirs.

"'Let the matter drop?'" Doug repeated incredulously. He kept getting louder and louder as he voiced his opinions. "That isn't right! Chad breaks an entering and steals her personal property yet he doesn't get any kind of punishment?"

Mr. Deley made a failed attempt to argue. "Well, there's no proof he did such things-"

"So her mirror, which was under lock and key, was found by accident?"

"Doug," Evie chided quietly as she grabbed his arm tightly to get his attention better. "Finish your test, please."

The son of Dopey finally calmed and sat back down when he saw the pleading look on the princess's face. "I'm not done with this." He informed the teacher, who thought the conversation was over. "After I finish this stupid test, I'm going to get your 'proof'."

The students went back to working on their test while the Science teacher had his back to them, looking at the chalk board. Well, except for a couple people. Chad was glaring hard at the couple for making him look suspicious and was probably thinking of ways to get them back. As for the other student. . .

"Mr. Deley," Evie called barely a moment later, "I still need a pencil."

He barely gave her a glance when he carelessly tossed her a newly sharpened pencil.

He knew he had lost.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Evie was practically skipping through the picnic area trying to find Doug. Just like last time, she passed her test, but this time with a grade of an A- instead of a B+. She found Doug sitting at the same table as before and did the very same routine-which was sneaking the paper into his view.

"For the first time," Evie began with the same wistful tone, "it's like I'm more than just a pretty face."

Doug snorted. "A shocker, huh?"

Evie ignored the slightly rude comment to take a seat next to him. "You were pretty great in there."

"So were you," he complimented before changing the subject, "I talked with Ben. He has surveillance video of Chad breaking into your room and stealing the mirror. Chad's off the Tourney team for a month and he's supposed to apologize to you in person."

The blue-haired fashionista smiled warmly. "Thank you, Doug." She looked down at her paper proudly. "I bet I can get a hundred on the next test."

"Well, maybe we can get together more often and we'll hang out..."

"Like a date?" Evie wondered innocently, which stopped his babbling.

Before Doug could come up with the right words, Mal appeared out of nowhere walking briskly to the couple. "There you are!" She shouted at Evie once she was within hearing range. "I have been looking for you literally everywhere!"

"What's wrong?" Evie questioned, though she thought she already knew the answer.

Mal slammed her hands on the picnic table just like last time before announcing, "We're going swimming!"

That caught the Isle princess off guard. She blinked a couple times in surprise. "But I don't know how to swim," Evie pointed out. "Neither do you, Jay, Gil. . ."

"And that's why Ben and Lonnie are offered to teach us." The future Lady of the Court turned her attention to the Auradon kid. "Doug, you're more than welcome to join us if you want. We invited Jane, but she claimed she was busy."

"I have some studying to do and band practice in half an hour." He informed apologetically. "Thanks for the offer. Next time."

Mal shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Suit yourself. Let's go, Evie."

With a sigh, Evie stood from her seat, but not before kissing her future boyfriend on the cheek. "Bye Doug."

When the two girls walked a few feet away, they could hear Doug cheering in the background once again causing Evie to smile happily.

* * *

 **Chapter is over! I didn't know how to end it so that's why the last few paragraphs were a mess. Be sure to review! Next chapter will be up in a few hours.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just a heads up I have close to no idea about swimsuits so I searched some on the Inter-webs. I wanted the girls to each have on a different one, so you may need to look up their style if you don't know.**

 **Also: In a section of this chapter I borrowed something from the TV show 'Liv and Maddie'. Find out what it is** _ **and**_ **specify scene the within one hour of this chapter being posted, I'll add** _ **a**_ **(1) chapter next week. If you give the correct name and number of the episode as well in that same time frame, I'll add** _ **a**_ **(1) chapter on** _ **Sunday.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO THEIR OWNER! I OWN NONE!**

 **Anyways, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

The seven Isle children didn't know what to expect with the surprise swimming trip. They didn't even know how to dress for the event. Luckily, Lonnie had picked out the clothes for the girls while Evie had to quickly make something for the boys.

Mal had on a purple tankini underneath a black tank top and jean short shorts. Evie had on royal blue one-piece under a white cotton cover-up dress. Uma had on a teal underwire bikini top with hipster bottoms under one of Harry's tank tops and jean short shorts. As for the boys, their swimming trunks were basically their Isle pants turned into shorts. However, Evie didn't want to ruin Gil's clothing, so Ben loaned him one of his plain pairs.

Anyways, they were even more surprised when Ben pulled up to the front of the school in a massive two-door pickup and when Lonnie strolled out of the school with a ginormous pile of towels and blankets.

"You'll be glad I brought them," Lonnie insisted once she saw the looks. She carefully tossed the pile in the back of the truck before explaining, "Every time we've went swimming in the past, we always run out within the first hour or not have enough for everyone."

As the group came closer to the truck, they noticed a couple ice coolers in the back. "How long are we staying?" Gil wondered curiously.

"Well past dark." Ben guesstimated, who was leaning out of the window to speak with them properly. "I already talked with Fairy Godmother. We have permission to stay out pass curfew."

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Evie interrogated as she shuffled uncomfortably back and forth on her feet. Although her swimsuit and outfit were the least revealing, she still felt somewhat exposed.

"After teaching you how to swim, we're going to show you what it's like to have an Auradon bonfire." Lonnie placed one foot on top of the tire, heaved herself up, and swung her leg over so she was now inside the bed of the truck. "Hop in!"

The boys decided to try to mimic her while the girls took the easier way by climbing over the tailgate. It took the boys a couple tries before they could get in. Carlos fell on his first attempt. Harry had laughed at him, but he ended up falling next.

"Don't sit on the edge," Lonnie instructed as she settled herself on top of the pile of blankets and towels. "We're going to be driving on the highway for a while. If Ben were to hit something, it's likely you would fall on impact. When we get closer, maybe five minutes away, you can sit on the edge. If you do, make sure you're holding on tight. Don't sit on or near the tail-gate while it's up. It's possible that it will suddenly fall and you would fall with it."

"You Auradon people sure have a lot of rules," Uma complained as she followed said rules, conveniently finding a seat next to Harry.

"The rules are made to keep you safe." Ben chided from the driver's seat. "I have a scar on my head from when I had fallen from a tailgate opening when I was seven. I also have a scar on my leg from that same trip because I tried to climb in the bed improperly."

"All these rules were created because you were accident prone as a child?" Mal cracked a smile at the thought. "Now I know what stories to ask your parents for."

The ride to the beach was fairly pleasant, but also fairly quiet. The VKs didn't know what to say to Lonnie in fear of offending her or making her suspicious. However, they knew by the end of the trip, someone would have to tell her the truth.

They don't want to deceive one of their only Auradon friends.

* * *

The part of the ocean they went to was about a twenty-minute drive from the school. It was sort of secluded for it being so out in the open. There was a massive firepit surrounded by five logs that could be used for seats. There was also a swimming dock for those who wanted to jump in instead of wade.

The moment he parked the truck, Ben busted out of the front seat while Lonnie skillfully jumped out of the back. The two raced each other to the dock, not caring that they were still fully clothed, and jumped into the ocean. Ben bobbed out of the water first with a bright smile while Lonnie emerged a second later with a scowl.

"Sorry about that." He apologized insincerely once the two made their way to the seven that stood by the fire pit. While removing his soaked T-shirt and placing it on one of the logs, he claimed, "Every time we have a bonfire, Lonnie and I have a bet."

"Last one to jump in has to gather the wood," she further explained grumpily. She stripped off her tank-top and shorts to reveal a halter bikini top and high waisted bottoms with floral design-which would match her future R.O.A.R. jumpsuit. Lonnie ringed out the damp clothing, complaining, "It's a pain because you have to walk quite a while to find any."

"I can help you," Jay suggested a little too quickly. The boys would probably tease him later about him being helpful only because he wanted to ogle her. "It would probably be easier and quicker that way."

Lonnie perked up once hearing the offer and smiled larger than Ben's. "Alright," she agreed giddily, "I'll take you up on that."

"What's the plan?" Mal interrogated as she purposely interrupted the flirting. "How are you going to teach us?"

"Actually," the daughter of Mulan began bashfully, "Ben and I learned by jumping off the dock a few times. We thought that same way would work."

"We'll be in the water when you jump," the 'prince' reassured. "If you struggle at all, we'll help. It's unlikely you'll need us, but better safe than sorry."

Although they were reluctant at first, the four 'newbies' got the hang of it the first couple jumps. Evie didn't like getting her hair wet when she spent an hour on it that morning, but she thought better than to say anything since the two Auradon kids were trying to do something nice for them.

Within an hour, the nine had separated into three different groups. Ben, Gil, Mal, Evie, and Carlos decided to have a sand-castle building competition. Carlos and Ben were paired together as was Mal and Evie. Although Gil was on his own, his castle seemed to be the best at the moment. It certainly had the most detail.

Harry and Uma were walking along the shore-line with their feet ankle deep in the water. They were simply talking with one another. Every now and then, Harry would stop to pick up a sea-shell for Uma. The shell would end up in Harry's pocket after he would make a mushy comment to make his 'Uma Darling' blush.

Meanwhile, Jay and Lonnie were on the hint for the firewood. After about ten minutes of silence and finding no wood, Lonnie decided to strike up a conversation. "So, about the deal we made. . ."

"What about it?"

"You know how you said if you scored the winning goal, I had to go on a date with you?" She reminded calmly.

Jay's heart skipped a few beats, but he kept his composure when he said, "I remember. I didn't make the winning goal, so you got off the hook."

"But. . ."

"But what?"

"But we actually never really covered what happens if you didn't make the goal," She informed carefully and cautiously.

Jay stopped in his path-as did she, and couldn't help the confusion that crossed his face. "Okay, name your prize."

Lonnie smiled at his cluelessness, revealing with a shrug, "I think I want you to go out with me."

He looked completely shocked and was about to speak, but she rambled on, "Since it's going to busy the next couple days with last minute preparations and Family Day, we can start with you being my date on Sunday for the Coronation. You'll be close to the front row with me and the other royals. That view will be perfect in case something was to happen; like, oh-I don't know, a certain daughter of the headmistress taking her mother's wand during the ceremony."

Jay stared at her for a short period of time while she was smiling like a hyperactive child. "You," he began skeptically, "remember?"

If possible, her smile grew even wider. With her voice barely above a whisper due to excitement, Lonnie revealed, "I never forgot."

Jay smiled just as brightly as her and embraced her in a tight hug that lifted her off the ground, causing Lonnie to laugh happily. "Jay! Put me down!"

Instead of doing what she asked, he did something he thought was better.

He kissed her.

Of course, Lonnie had to ruin the moment when she pulled away after a few short seconds. With a raised eyebrow and a smirk, she stated, "After six months, then going back in time to six months, and another week you finally kiss me? Don't you think that's a little too long for me to wait?"

"That's why I was given a second chance," Jay insisted knowingly. "A second chance to make you mine before it's too late."

Lonnie apparently liked that answer because she leaned her head down to kiss Jay again.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the two came walking back to the fire-pit with an arm full each of wood. The five that were making the sand castles were sitting on the log seats around the fire-pit. Ben and Mal shared a log as did Carlos and Evie, leaving Gil by himself once again. The other couple was still walking along the shorelines

Lonnie and Jay carelessly tossed the pile in the pit so Ben tried to set them aflame. After a couple attempts, they had a nice bonfire warming them up. The 'AKs' had brought utensils and food for hot dogs and smores so they instructed the VKs on how to roast a hot dog without getting burned. They would make the smores later when it got a little darker out.

While they were making their food, Lonnie-who was sitting next to Jay-asked, "So what are all of you wearing to the Coronation?"

"I'm making our dresses and suits," Evie stated, not really answering the question, before correcting herself, "Actually, I'm not making Gil's."

"Why not?"

"The one who is making mine is making his," Ben informed with a smile and a shrug. "I thought Evie would be over-loaded with having to make seven outfits so I offered to have my family seamstress do Gil's."

"I'm liking mine more and more each time I try it on," Gil claimed as he tried to put in his opinion. He pulled his hot dog out of the fire and took a huge bite out of it. Between bites, he described his suit, "It's basically going to be the same as Ben's except mine is going to be brown since it's my favorite color."

"Evie's going to the extremes with my dress." Mal joked as she blew out her flame on her hot dog. "The train's like ten feet long. There's no way it'll fit in the carriage."

The conversation paused momentarily so everyone could eat their food. Lonnie waited until everyone was finished with their food before she asked Mal, "What color is your dress?"

"I think it's lilac," she guessed the specific name. "It's a very faint light purple color."

"I figured you'd want a dark purple dress with dark pink and black," Lonnie assumed with a laugh in her tone. "You know, like the dress you wore for Cotillion when you turned human again after transforming into a dragon. That dress was beautiful. I couldn't believe Ben could design a dress like that."

It took the five a few moments to let what she said process in their minds. Once they finally realized what she said, Jay intervened, "Before you ask any questions, no she doesn't remember-"

"Because I never forgot," she finished with a smile. "I've been in this time for over a month now, waiting for you to show up."

Ben, who was completely awestruck, interrogated, "Then why didn't you say anything when I tried making you remember?"

"I didn't want to mess with anything," Lonnie persisted. "Originally I didn't introduce myself to the girls until after school on their second day. I was afraid that if I were to do something different, things would have changed for future events."

"Things have changed," Jay insisted with a smile as he purposely made a show of holding her hand. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"Oh!" She exclaimed with a sheepish smile. "That's right! How could I forget something like that?"

The only response she got was a sweet kiss from her new boyfriend and an awe/applause from her friends. The lip locking session was interrupted when they heard laughter from the shoreline.

The seven turned to see Harry twirling Uma around while she was laughing uncontrollably. He eventually put her down, but he kept his arms wrapped around her waist while she had her arms around his neck. With the sun setting, the first mate leaned down to kiss his captain-

Which made a beautiful picture taken by none other than Lonnie.

* * *

When the sun had set completely, all nine of them roasted marshmallows for smores, which Gil thought was slightly too sweet for his liking. He only ate his first one while the rest of the group ate two or three.

After everyone finished their 'dessert', Lonnie brought a game she and Ben had planned from the truck. She returned a few seconds later with a bottom of a shoe box filled with ripped pieces of paper. The game they were going play was called 'Finish the Lyric'. The box would be passed around the circle, each person would have to pull a paper out, and finish the lyric that was on the paper. There is no real winner or loser with this game. Luckily for the VKs, they had radios on the Isle that transmitted Auradon songs, so the game shouldn't be too hard for them.

Mal volunteered to go first. She practically squealed when she read the lyric that she knew all too well. " _Oh, I've been shaking, I love it when you go crazy, you take all my inhibitions,"_ she sang, finishing with a smile, _"Baby, there's nothing holding me back!"_

She passed the box over to Ben. He shuffled the paper around and pulled out the lucky one. _"You must think that I'm stupid,"_ he began his selection in the same tone as the original singer. _"You must think that I'm a fool. You must think that I'm new to this, but I have seen this all before._ "

Ben handed the box to the person on his right, which happened to be Carlos. He held the box in one hand as he gingerly picked from the top, not bothering to mix it. He sighed once he read his paper. He only knew this song because of the girls. _"Say, boy, let's not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me. Come on now, follow my lead. Come, come on now follow my lead mmhmhmm."_

Carlos tossed the box to Evie. She dug around the box for a few moments until she was satisfied with her choice. " _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito. Deja que te diga cosas al o_ _í_ _do. Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo."_ Evie sang with the perfect Spanish accent.

"And that means. . .?"

"I want to breathe your neck in slowly," the princess translated with no hesitance. "Let me whisper things into your ear. So that you remember if we're not together."

She gave the box to Jay, who picked one in the far corner. He shook his head in disbelief. "How ironic, we got the same singer." He cleared his throat before he sang, _"It's not that I'm afraid I'm not enough for her. It's not that I can't find the words to say. But when she's with him, she seems happier. And I don't want to take that away."_

He pecked his girl on the cheek as he set the box on her lap. Lonnie dug around the box about the same amount of time as Evie before she found herself with an average size strip of paper. " _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

Gil was next in line and he sang his lyric the best he could-considering the real singer was a female. _"Her name is Noelle. I had a dream about her. She rings my bell. I got gym class in half an hour. Oh, how she rocks, in_ duh duh _tube socks."_

Harry was given the box next and he was surprised that he recognized the lyrics. _"Don't give in,_ " he began the catchy and often hard to understand song. _"Don't you dare quit so easy. Give all that you got on the soul. Don't say that you want it forever. I know, I know."_

The last one to play was Uma, leaving only one paper in the box for her. She glanced at the paper for a second, before she had her arms stretched out as she belted out-with the paper crumpling in her hand, _"I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!"_

The group applaud Uma on her performance, but Lonnie recognized her voice from somewhere.

"You probably heard my sister sing," Uma insisted with a shrug. "She has dreams of being a professional jazz singer. A few weeks after the Coronation, she's supposed to fill in for one of the Auradonnas because they supposedly got a slime disease, which doesn't really exist."

"Freddie is your sister?" Lonnie figured out, but tried to confirm.

The daughter of Ursula nodded as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "We're half-sisters," she explained as though she's done so many times before. "Same father, different mothers. We were supposed to be ten months apart in age, but I was born prematurely, making her my older sister of six months. It was a surprise that I lived."

"Do you guys not get along?"

"No!" Uma exclaimed in denial. "No, we get along so well that it's strange. I love her. Though, my mother doesn't like her or my father, so I'm not allowed to go on their side of the Isle unless I want to get punished. Every now and then Freddie will come to the restaurant to visit me. Without fail, Mother shows up right when Freddie is about to leave every time. And every time, Freddie runs out with a new gash on her back. I was so scared the last time it happened because I thought she wouldn't return and she hasn't."

"Freddie went to Auradon about a month after it happened," Mal reasoned as she tried to reassure her once-best friend. "And she's kept in touch with you with letters, right?"

"But I haven't seen her in over seven months," Uma argued. With a sigh, she dug her head deeper into Harry with a yawn. "That's the longest we've ever been apart from each other. If she had been at Cotillion, I would have stopped my actions if she said so. We all know it. The incident probably wouldn't have happened if she had returned to the Isle with all of you."

"Uma listens to her sister more than she does anyone else," Jay informed the confused AKs. "If Freddie told her to jump off a bridge, it's likely Uma would."

Uma threw a seashell-which she snuck out of Harry's pocket-at the infamous thief at the accusation. The subject was changed moments afterwards-

But Ben had already came up with a surprise for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Don't forget about the deal! The time is ticking!**


	12. Chapter 11

**pinksakura271 got the answer right! The moment was when Lonnie said she wanted Jay to go on a date with her because he lost the bet. That moment was from the episode 'Vive-la-Rooney' after Josh and Maddie finished playing tree-house horse, Josh lost the bet, and then Maddie said she wants him to go on a date with her.**

 **Even though pinksakura271 got the right answer, they were a day late.**

 **HOWEVER, since I liked their review so much, I'm honoring my deal. Just a warning, the two chapters are going to be short, but you'll like them.**

 **Well, maybe.**

* * *

Uma was sitting on her boyfriend's bed when she sobbed into his shoulder. Harry was sitting on the bed with her while Mal was crouched on the floor next to her as they tried their best to cheer her up, but no back rubs or kind words helped. Carlos was pacing back and forth in the room as he tried to keep his temper from rising too much. What happened to Uma could have happened to him as well.

Evie wasn't in the room and neither was Jay or Gil. She was in the cafeteria during the breakfast hours giving Gil a last-minute tutoring session with Doug helping every now and then. She was merely trying to distract Gil, but he didn't need to know that. As for Jay. . .

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Mal called in a still soothing voice.

"It's Jay," the 'mysterious' person announced. "I brought Ben!"

"Gil with you?" She further interrogated.

"He's still with Evie and Doug," Jay reassured through the door. "They are keeping him well distracted."

With a sigh, the purple-haired fairy got off the ground and strolled to the door, seeing as though the other three weren't going to. She opened the door and offered the two a small smile, though the two could tell it was fake.

The boys entered the dorm room, but Ben stopped for a moment to give his beloved a quick kiss. "So, what exactly happened?" He questioned after the door closed behind him.

"Chad Fucking Charming!" Carlos screamed in hatred and anger. "That bastard is what fucking happened."

"Carlos," Jay chided as he carelessly plopped on Gil's bed, "tone down on your cursing. Ben isn't used to it."

"I don't care!" Carlos barked. He paced back and forth even more furiously. "He went too far!"

"What did he do?"

This time, Harry sighed before he explained, "Less than twenty minutes ago at about 7:30, Uma was walking through the cafeteria with her breakfast. She goes early to avoid people's stares so only a couple people were in there at that time. She and that pathetic excuse of a prince bumped into each other, spilling both of their breakfasts. Chad, the rude bastard that he is, called her a bitch and demanded that she clean the mess for him. Uma was caught off guard, but asked him if he knew who she was."

"He c-called me a n-nigger and a slave," Uma sobbed while wiping away her tears, even though more were still forming. "He said, 'You're a filthy ape that shouldn't have been allowed in Auradon in the first place. You'd be better off working as a slave for people like in the old times. Your owner would only keep you for sex and even then, they'll toss you out because you're a no good worthless nigger'."

Ben fumed in rage. The others could practically see his muscles tensing. He spoke in an even tone, "What else did he say?"

"That's it," Mal insisted as she went back to rubbing Uma's back. "She ran to our room in a crying fit, got Gil out of the room, and then came in here. We didn't want Gil to know because he would have probably killed Chad."

The 'prince' turned to Carlos calmly. "And your extremely furious because . . ."

"Because I'm half-black!" The son of Cruella exclaimed. "I'm the same as Uma! On the Isle, we _never_ got bullied for our background or for the color of our skin; it didn't matter! Now that we're here in Auradon, it seems to be the only thing anyone cares about!"

That seemed to be the answer he needed for Ben trudged to the door with heavy footsteps. "Where are you going?" Jay wondered once the other had opened the door.

Ben barely turned his head over his shoulder. Everyone in the room noticed the animalistic look in his eye. "I'm going," he began with a shallow growl in his voice, "to give Chad a _final_ warning!"

He slammed the door shut so hard that he caused a few picture frames to fall off the wall. The villain children were all thinking the same thing-

Chad is good as dead.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Check out the next chapter on Friday!**


	13. Chapter 12

**So, I was reading old chapters from this story and I noticed a lot of typos. Before the last chapter I'm most likely going to go back and edit the chapters for those errors.**

 **If you happen to see any (which you most likely have) please let me know so I can fix it!**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Ben ignored the gasps from his fellow classmates when he suddenly grabbed Chad by the neck and slammed him into a nearby locker. They didn't know what possessed him to do such a violent act. The future king didn't care what they were thinking.

He was letting his Inner Beast take control.

"Explain yourself," Ben growled as he shoved the other prince a little harder. " _NOW!"_

Chad quivered in fear, but the abuser felt no remorse. Prince Charming Jr stuttered, "I-I-I don't k-know-"

Ben pulled the fearful teen off the locker before slamming him against it even harder. " _YOU DON'T KNOW?"_

"I-I don't!" Chad denied unconvincingly. "Please! What did I do?"

Ben tightened his grip, barely giving Chad the ability to breathe. "Uma," he hissed vehemently. "I know what you said to her."

"Who car-"

Ben slammed the arrogant prince again. The lockers were starting to dent because of the rough actions. " _I DO!_ " He snarled insistently. "You went way too far! There was no reason to say such things to her!"

"B-but s-she's a villain."

Apparently, the son of Prince Charming didn't learn his lesson for he was slammed against the locker once again, causing the dent to grow. He whimpered at the pain, but the son of Beast didn't care. " _I'M TALKING_!" He roared in fury. "And you're going to listen!"

Ben paused momentarily just to see if the victim would say something, but only received a shaky nod.

"You will apologize to Uma," he began in a level but authoritative voice. "You will apologize for insulting her, disrespecting her, and for demanding her to clean a mess you caused."

"S-She bumped into me!"

Ben rolled his eyes in annoyance before Chad was smashed into the locker again. "I told you not to say anything," he chided in the same level tone. "Now you'll have to apologize for accusing her. Speaking of accusing people, you will also apologize to Evie for telling Mr. Deley that she was supposedly going to cheat on the test, for breaking into her room, and for stealing her magic mirror."

The spoiled prince grumpily nodded his head, but apologizing didn't seem like that big of a punishment. "I will be speaking with Fairy Godmother on what you have done," Ben continued. "You'll receive your full punishment after we agree on one. However, if you don't apologize to both girls by Family Day, I will personally inform your parents on what you did."

"T-they won't b-believe you." Cue the dent growing deeper and larger.

"And you need to learn your lesson." Ben shrugged his shoulders. "If they don't believe that I'm telling the truth and that you're just spouting lies, then I'll take more drastic measures. One last thing. . ."

Ben stepped back, but kept his grip on his neck. He pulled back his arm as his hand formed a fist. The victim closed his eyes in anticipation and tried to cower in fear. Right as he was moving his arm forward, which seemingly looked like he was going to hurt the boy, he heard a beautiful voice scream.

"BEN!"

Next came the collision, but not with what you think.

The son of Cinderella, after not feeling anything, slowly opened his eyes to see Ben had actually punched the concrete wall next to him. The son of Belle had made a hole in the wall that was twice the size of his fist. He leaned dangerously close to the latter's head.

"I'm going to be King of Auradon," Ben whispered in his ear so the spectators couldn't hear, " _not_ you, so forget about those fantasies that you have because they will never happen. A few months from now, maybe even a couple years at most, Mal will be Queen of Auradon. By then you'll have to get over your hatred toward villains for their children are not them. If I see or hear you disrespect my queen at all. . ."

Ben trailed off as he stepped back a few feet, letting go of the prince and his connection with the wall. In a normal volume, he warned, "Next time, I won't miss."

He turned his back to the victim, who crumbled to the floor moments after, and walked away with the injured arm wrapped around his queen.


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter isn't that good and I apologize for that. I started it late at night a couple days after I posted the last one and it took a good two to three days to finish it. I'll be sure to go back and edit this chapter when the story is close to being finished.**

 **Also! I added this two days early because I wanted your opinion. As you all know Family Day is coming up quickly and a lot of events are going to take place. So I'm going to give you a choice.**

 **Do you want two chapters of Family Day or do you want one very long chapter?**

 **The one with the most votes by the next update will win. You'll know the answer in the answer chapter. Be warned: if a majority choose one very long chapter, you're only getting one chapter that day, not two.**

 **Italics are used to show that they are talking through webcam and for the French accent. You'll understand once you read it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late Fairy Godmother," Mal apologized as she hurried into the classroom with her boyfriend following her in almost the same pace.

"It was my fault," Ben insisted so his girlfriend wouldn't get in trouble. He waited until she was in her spot before he sat on the table once again and rested an arm on her shoulder. She immediately held his hand with both of her own, which was actually a feign attempt to hide the bandages. "As you can tell, I hurt my hand so she took me to the nurse to get it looked at-which reminds me, I need to talk to you about a certain student and how I injured my hand."

Fairy Godmother raised a concern eyebrow at the statement, but insisted, "Let me get the children here situated with their surprise and we'll talk in the hallway."

"'Surprise?'" Carlos repeated even though he already knew what the surprise was. "What surprise?"

"We'll show you in a sec." Ben hopped down from the table and went to the front of the classroom where sat a large flat-screen TV and two tablets with earphones plugged in. He grabbed the tablets before he turned back to the teens. "Uma and Gil, switch places please."

The two shared a look before they begrudgingly traded spots. Uma was still in a rotten mood from that morning, which was understandable, so being away from her new boyfriend wasn't what she wanted to do. As the duo got situated in their new positions, Ben gave Uma the teal tablet while Harry got the red/black one and the 'prince' claimed they belonged to them now.

"Gil, your surprise will be tomorrow or Sunday," the 'prince' quickly informed the slightly younger boy. "And it's most likely going to better than the other six's."

"Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos," Fairy Godmother called on. "Will you come to the front of the class?"

The four reluctantly made the short trek up the aisle, but tried to go at a slow pace. By the time that they made it to the front, Ben had finished instructing the trio on how to put the earphones in their ear. Harry ended up sharing his with Gil.

"As you may know, this Saturday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep," Fairy Godmother began. "And because your family can't be here due to. . ." She hesitated for a moment, "distance, we've arranged for a special treat."

"I thought all of you were feeling a little homesick," Ben further explained, "so I had something set up specifically for each of you. You'll find out what that 'something' is once Fairy Godmother and I leave."

As if on cue, once the two left the screen on Uma's tablet came to life. She gasped. " _Père_!"

"Ma petite fille," Dr. Facilier greeted his youngest daughter on the screen with a genuine smile. " _How's my little sea witch doing? Are those Auradonians treating you fairly_?"

Uma hesitated while glancing sideways at her first and second mate that were distracted with their own conversation. "Well . . ."

"Père _!"_ A voice shouted off screen. " _Is she on yet?"_

Dr. Facilier's smile grew even larger, which was a strange site, even for his daughter. " _Why don't you look for yourself, my voodoo girl?"_

Within a half a second, Freddie Facilier appeared on screen next to her father with a smile larger than his. _"_ Soeur _!"_ She exclaimed happily.

" _I'll leave you two alone,_ " their father insisted as he quickly left to tend to his store.

Uma couldn't help her own smiling from growing for she was finally seeing her sister again. "Hi _soe-_ "

 _EEEEEKK!_

The daughter of Ursula winced at the sudden loud squeal that momentarily deafened her. "Sorry about that _soeur._ Apparently Mal is happy about her surprise."

" _Speaking of Mal_ ," Freddie began as she tried to change the subject, " _have the seven of you made up with each other? No more feuds?"_

"No more feuds," Uma declared. "We're all buddy-buddies."

" _Hmm. . ._ " Freddie seemed unconvinced. She stayed quiet for a long ten seconds, observing her sister's features, before saying, " _Alright. What did that jerk Chad Charming do?"_ Uma hid her surprise very well—her smile did fall though, but right when she was going to deny the claim, Freddie interrupted, " _I know you Uma, and you're acting off. Although Audrey doesn't like us in this time, Chad is the only one that would do anything about it."_

"I can't say- "

" _Because Gil doesn't know about it and would most likely kill Chad if he finds out?"_ Freddie finished her sis's statement.

Uma chuckled lightly just in case the others were watching her. "You know me so well _soeur._ "

Freddie fell back on the couch she was sitting on with a big 'huff'. She was silent for a few moments before insisting, " _A few days after the Coronation, I'll be in Auradon with you. When I arrive, I'm going to make Chad pay for whatever he said or did to you."_

The promise of seeing her in person was enough to make Uma cheer up. She smiled. "I know you will."

A loud noise came from Freddie's side of the video call. She looked over the couch behind her and sighed dramatically. " _Customers_ ," she complained, _"and quite a few. I better help_ Père _make sure no one steals anything_."

"But we'll talk again," Uma quickly stated, "right?"

" _Of course, we will_ ," Freddie encouraged with a smile. " _In fact, I'll video call you tonight, but Sis, I want you to remember something."_

She leaned forward as though she was telling a big secret. _"You are a 'Facilier',"_ she whispered encouragingly. _"If those AKs try anything with you, make it known who you are and what our_ Père _'s number one rule is."_ She smiled brightly. " _I'll see you soon, Sis_. Je t'aime!"

The connection broke immediately after. Uma sighed before mumbling, "I love you too, _Soeur."_

* * *

"Harriet!" Harry exclaimed with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you. I thought they were going to force me talk to Father."

His beautiful elder sister giggled on screen. She looked to be in a bedroom of some sort of mansion. _"I would hope those Auradonians would be past torture_ ," she joked. She greeted the other boy kindly, _"Hello, Gil! How is your first time going to school? Everything you thought it would be?"_

Gil nodded energetically. "It's amazing! I learned so many things! I can even read and write now, though I'm not that good. . ."

"What are you talking about, Gil?" Harry interrogated as he couldn't believe how his friend was belittling his own progress. "From what I heard last, which was a couple days ago, you were reading on a third-grade level and your normal hand writing was better than anyone else."

"I'm at an eighth-grade level now," he corrected with a shrug. "And my cursive still needs some work."

" _But Gil that's amazing!"_ Harriet praised. _"You caught on so quick! You're already ahead of most people here and I know not many can do cursive—only some of the parents!"_

Harriet moved a strand of her black hair behind her ear, but Harry saw something peculiar. "What's- "

 _EEEEEKK!_

The boys winced at the sudden loud squeal. Harriet raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _"What in the world made that sound?"_

"Mal," Gil answered as he rubbed his other ear to make the ringing go away. "She's overly excited about her surprise."

"As I was saying," Harry nodded at the screen, "what's on your finger?"

With a giddy grin, Harriet raised her hand to the screen to show off her new ring. " _I'm engaged!"_ She announced happily. " _Anthony proposed to me yesterday. I know we're only seventeen, but- "_

"I understand," Harry insisted calmly so his sister wouldn't have to go into a full-blown explanation. "He wants to start your lives together a little early just in case."

" _So, you aren't mad?"_

The son of Hook tried his hardest to hide his sadness with a small smile. "Of course not. I'm happy for you, although _I'm_ going to be the one walking you down the aisle and giving you away."

" _Absolutely!"_ Harriet agreed immediately. " _Besides, we're going to wait until we go to Auradon to be married. We thought that since the seven of you went this time, we might be next."_

"We'll be sure to influence Ben's next choice," Gil promised.

On Harriet's side of the screen, a door could be heard slamming shut and somebody yelling, _"Harriet! I'm back!"_

" _I'll be down in a sec!"_ She called out before adverting her attention back to the two boys. " _Anthony's back from the market. He went shopping for his grandmother while she's at school. I better go help him."_

"You two ditched?"

" _And Freddie."_ She corrected with a shrug. " _The Auradonians that set this video-chat up told us it would be some time in the morning when we'd get to talk. Anthony walked his grandmother to school and then did a few chores for her while I was waiting on you. I'll see you, in person, soon. Bye!"_

The connection died giving Harry the chance to finally let a couple tears slip. "Anthony was supposed to ask me for permission to marry her," Harry revealed quietly as he held back a sob. "She was supposed to tell me today when I was on the Isle and I had taken them out to dinner to celebrate since I knew our father wouldn't do anything."

"At least they still got engaged," Gil reasoned as he tried to cheer up his friend. "That didn't change, and you being involved in their wedding isn't going to change either."

Harry sighed in an attempt to control his emotions. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

" _EEEEEKK!"_ Mal squealed in over-excitement, which deafened everyone in the room, not that she cared. "Lady Tremaine!"

The elderly woman—for she had turned seventy-six not too long ago, was sitting at her desk at school when she gave the young child the best smile she could. " _Hello, Mal_ ," the grandmother of Anthony Tremaine greeted. " _I'm glad I get to speak with you, but I'm surprised. I thought after winning the deal you would call me by the nickname you created for me."_

If possible, Mal's already wide smile grew even larger. "Sorry, Grammother," she apologized with no sincerity, only glee for being able to say that name again.

" _I'll forgive you."_ Lady Tremaine gave the purple-haired girl a teasing wink. _"This time."_

The eldest villain of the Isle adverted her attention to the other three teens. " _Hello to the rest of you. How are my other favorite students adjusting to their new school this time?"_

"'Favorite students'?" Evie grinned. "We're your favorites too?"

"Wait," Jay insisted before their old teacher could answer the previous question. "What do you mean 'this time'?"

A certain gleam appeared in Lady Tremaine's as she leaned forward slightly. _"I may be old,"_ she admitted with a mischievous smile, _"but I am not forgetful. Did you forget that I had used the wand to turn back time to make the Prince fall in love with Anastasia?"_

"So you've remembered the whole time," Carlos deduced quietly so Fairy Godmother couldn't hear from the hallway. "Do you know if anyone else remembers?"

" _Anthony_ ," she answered immediately. " _He's known for as long as I have. Harriet remembered after watching the Tourney game, but I don't think she's going to tell any of the Sea Three or even wants them to know."_

"Why?"

Lady Tremaine shrugged, even though she knew the answer. " _I think it would be best if Harry tells the four of you. It may help with any worries he has._ " She sighed when she heard the school bell ring. " _My next class is going to show up any second. I will be sure to watch you make the right decision again at the Coronation. Oh! And before I forget, Jay, your package should arrive tomorrow morning."_

"Awesome!" The son of Jafar exclaimed cheerfully. "Thanks, Lady Tremaine!"

The grandmother merely smiled before the connection was cut. The other three teens turned to the thief expectantly. "What's the package?" Evie wondered.

Jay smiled as he insisted, "You'll find out tomorrow morning."

"Children!" Fairy Godmother chided as she hurried back into the room, but Ben was no where around. "Children, class is dismissed. I have an issue I need to take care of so you can roam the halls, hang out in the library, or head to your dorms until your next class."

The seven shared looks, shrugged, and began to gather their things. As Gil slung his backpack over his shoulder, he asked the teacher, "Where's my bro?"

Before Fairy Godmother could think of a small fib, Mal checked her phone for any messages. She gasped dramatically.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ben's suspended!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Came up with the idea of the majority of the chapter after reading a review. I ended up writing it late at night because I didn't want to stop. I hope you like this unexpected chapter.**

 **Family Day will consist of two chapters!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hi!" Gil greeted with a hint of nervousness. "Can I sit by you today? I usually sit by Ben, but he's gone and you're the only other person I know in this class. Is that fine with you?"

Audrey, his classmate in his English class, gave the bashful boy a small kind smile. "Sure," she complied as she scooted over to give him a little more room. "I don't mind."

He smiled as well as he took the empty seat at the table. There were a few people giving them strange looks, but they ignored them as the teacher walked into class. Since the school was getting out early in celebration of the Coronation on Sunday, the class's only assignment was to discuss with a partner the legendary tales that created the United States of Auradon.

Predictably, Gil and Audrey were partners because—as he had said before—Gil doesn't know any of his other classmates.

"Sooo," Gil began to interrupt the awkward silence, "what tale do you want to start with first?"

"How about my mother's?" Audrey suggested, trying to not be pushy.

"That will work," he quickly insisted to not make her feel bad. "What do you know about it?"

"My mother was raised by the three good fairies for sixteen years," the princess claimed/started with what she knew. "She had no idea she was royalty because the fairies wanted to hide her from the evil fairy that had put a curse on her. She was walking through the woods when she ran into my father and they fell in love."

Gil raised an eyebrow at the answer. "No offense, but that seems like a cliché."

Audrey blushed from embarrassment because she knew it was. "Well what stories do you know that aren't?"

He leaned back in his chair in thought for a few moments. "You're right," he finally decided. "All stories are clichés."

"Well what's your story then?" She interrogated, which was only an attempt to get to know him better. "Is it a cliché?"

Gil sighed. He pondered on whether he should or not. "How about I tell you mine first," Audrey quickly suggested. "That way you know you can trust me."

Seeing that he was waiting on her, she began, "Well, people always stare at me not because I'm a princess, but because of the color of my skin. I can tell they wonder why my skin is slightly darker than my parents when they are severely pale. Truth be told, my grandmother is half-black, my mother quarter-black, which makes me sixteenth-black. I admit, it's not a lot, but it was enough to make my skin different. I think my mother is so pale because of the three good fairies' blessings."

Audrey let out an exasperated breath before she tilted her head in curiosity. "So, your story?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone my story," he mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear. " _Or_ tell my friends that I told you."

Audrey nodded in agreement. "I promise."

With another sigh, he quietly explained, "As you know, my father is Gaston. What you don't know is I have two older brothers that are twins—Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third, and my father disowned me when I was only five years, so I've lived on the streets most of my life."

"Oh my goodness!" The daughter of Aurora quietly exclaimed. "That's awful!"

"It got worse," he insisted. "When I introduce myself to new people on the Isle, I would say I'm the disowned son of Gaston. The Auradonians probably don't know this, but the Isle is split in half. When people don't get along, they can't just move to a new kingdom—they are stuck on an island. If someone has a tiff or a feud with someone, they stay on separate sides of the Isle to prevent any conflict. You wouldn't believe how many people have to stay on certain sides."

"Really?" Audrey leaned forward curiously. "Like who?"

"For starters, me because of my family, Uma because her mother won't let her see her father or sister, Harry because of his tiff with Jay and vice-versa—though I think they are both over it, and. . ." Gil trailed off. "I probably told you too much already."

Audrey decided to change the subject for his sake. "I didn't know Uma had a sister."

"Half-sister," Gil corrected automatically. "Same father, different mothers. Her name's Freddie Facilier."

A sharp throb stabbed in Audrey's temple once the name was said. "'Freddie Facilier'. . ." she repeated. "I-I've heard that name before, I think."

The throbbing started to hurt a little worse causing the princess to instinctively place a hand on the pain area.

"Are you alright?" Gil questioned as he leaned forward slightly to see if he could spot something physically wrong. "Should I take you to the nurse?"

"It's just a headache Gil," Audrey fibbed with a small smile to not worry him. "But thank you for the offer. That's very sweet of you."

Class ended about five minutes afterwards, so Gil ended up walking with Audrey out of the room. They walked down the hall for a few moments before Audrey realized her next class was in the opposite direction. They said their quick goodbyes and Audrey turned to the right direction.

After taking two steps, she suddenly stopped and turned herself around. "Gil!"

Said-boy ended up two feet in front of her within a few seconds. "You and I know Chad is my date to the Coronation," she began with a hint of sadness, although the rest of the statement had a hopeful tone to it, "but do you think you could save me a dance or two?"

Gil brightened up both mentally and physically. "Absolutely!" He agreed immediately. "You can have my first and last dance of the night."

Audrey smiled happily. "Great." Without thinking about it she gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek before she hurried off to class, leaving behind the happiest boy in the world.

But her headache refused to leave.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Gil!" Mrs. Potts greeted the Isle boy, who had walked into Ben's bedroom after school as per request of the 'prince'. "How was school today? Make any new friends?"

"I actually did," he admitted as he slung his bag on Ben's bed. "She asked me to dance with her at the after-party for the Coronation."

"That's wonderful, Gil!" Mrs. Potts encouraged gleefully. "Maybe you two will end up a couple by the end of the night."

"I honestly doubt that, Mrs. Potts." Gil looked around the room before wondering, "Where's Garderobe? I thought she was supposed to do a final fitting for my suit."

"She's finishing up a last-minute project that Ben requested." The servant—though Gil would _never_ call her that, explained as she brought out Gil's suit from Ben's closet. "She'll be here in ten, fifteen at the most. In the meantime, Lumière and I are to start for her."

After being handed the clothes, Gil went behind the folding screen to change into the formal clothing. Before he began, he couldn't help asking, "Where is Lumière?"

He heard the motherly woman sigh, before answering, "He's with Ben and his parents. He's helping the males of the household control their tempers."

* * *

"I know what I did was wrong," Ben admitted to his mother and father in the hearth room. His parents were sitting in their specially made chairs while he was standing in front of the fireplace that had yet to be lit. "But Chad has never been one to listen to words alone. I thought if I used brute force as well he would _finally_ listen."

King Beast was tense in his chair during his son's testimony. Queen Belle was looking back and forth from her husband and son to see who would explode first. Meanwhile, Lumière was standing off to the side, ready to mediate at a moment's notice.

"And how did you hurt your hand again?" Queen Belle questioned calmly. "Did you hit Chad?"

"No!" Ben denied. "I didn't. I was going to, but I heard Mal yell my name. I missed and hit the wall. I did warn Chad that I wouldn't miss next time."

King Beast sighed. "I don't blame you for what you did," he decided calmly. "I probably would have done the same thing, but how are you going to keep people from speaking about what you two did?"

"I might not have to," the son claimed. "I told Chad if he didn't apologize to the girls by tomorrow I would tell his parents. He said they won't believe me, so I said I would take drastic measures."

"What about Fairy Godmother?" His mother pointed out. "Did she believe you?"

"Considering I was suspended a day for doing minor damage to the school while nothing happened to Chad for bullying, thievery, etc., she doesn't." Ben couldn't help the 'huff' that escaped his lips. "I should have known she wouldn't. Chad is her favorite's son."

"I'll deal with it," King Ben promised. "But during your coronation, we'll have to do something to hide those bandages. You might have to wear gloves."

Before Ben could agree or disagree, his phone buzzed signaling a text. After checking his message, he announced, "Gil's here."

Lumière perked up. "Why, he's five minutes early! Surely he would have showed up on time so I could greet him too."

"And who is this 'Gil' again?" King Beast questioned.

"He's my new friend from the Isle." Ben sent a quick reply, before turning his full attention to his parents. "He and I have gotten really close the past week. Madame de Garderobe has been making his suit for the Coronation."

"Who's his parent?" Queen Belle wondered.

"He's an orphan," the son quickly stated before Lumière could. "He's been living on the streets because his parent refused to claim him. I can promise when you meet Gil tomorrow, you will see that he's the kindest person in the world and didn't deserve to be on the Isle."

If only he knew.

* * *

Ben and Lumière arrived at the former's room about three minutes later. Ben explained that everything was fine, no tempers were lost, but his father wanted him to wear gloves to hide the bandages. Gil, who was now in his fancy suit, immediately took off his black fingerless gloves without being asked or prompted and gave it to the prince.

"They may be a little big," he warned his 'brother'. "But with your bandages it might fit just right."

The gloves fit Ben perfectly, almost as though they were made for him. "You can keep them," Gil insisted with a shrug. "I don't like them. I wear them only because everyone on the Isle does."

Ben was about to protest when Madame de Garderobe burst in the room. "It is done!" She exclaimed. She handed the 'prince' a decorative box with a smile. "Your gift is finished."

"Thank you Garderobe." Within a second, he gave the box to Gil with a smile. "Here, the _real_ reason why you're here."

Reluctantly—only because he didn't want to accept something when he couldn't give anything in return, Gil opened his present.

He cried.

The gift was a brand-new outfit for Family Day tomorrow. Gil had complained to Ben the day before that he had nothing to wear for when the parents would visit their children. All of the other VKs had something presentable while Gil only had the same outfit he wore every day. Evie was way too busy making the suits and dresses that she had no time to make something for him.

The outfit wasn't anything too fancy or too normal. It was sort of a brown version of the outfit Ben would be wearing to the event. The only difference was the jacket didn't have a breast pocket.

Gil couldn't speak. It would come out as a mangled noise or something even worse. Ben, noticing his conundrum, carefully took the special gift away from the emotional teen so they could hug as a sort of 'thank you'.

Meanwhile, the three old friends of the king couldn't help to admire the scene-

For it reminded the servants of their parents' old friendship.

* * *

 **See you in two weeks! :)**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**This is not a chapter!**_

 **I'm sorry those of you who were expecting one. I'm posting this on two of my stories so some of you might see this twice. If you want to stop reading this, you can and you'll have the next chapter of the story later, but not tonight or tomorrow. If you are reading this once or twice, I would like your opinion on something.**

 **You see, yesterday night when I was working on my story Raised on the Isle, I was also watching/listening to a movie. The movie had me come up with an unusual idea, which also explains why I'm typing and reading this with an English accent in my mind.**

 **The incredible movie was Alice Through the Looking Glass.**

 **I was watching the movie while I had Descendants on my mind. I kept thinking about how the Descendants version of Alice-though you never meet her-is the grown up version from her first time going to Wonderland when she was a child. Then I thought about how the Queen of Hearts/Red Queen isn't mentioned on being on the Isle, or at least from what I remember. The only time I remember her being mentioned is in the School of Secret book Freddie's Shadow Cards.**

 **Then I remembered Alice's daughter, Ally-who is super into everything Underland, but no one seems to believe her.**

 **That's where my story idea comes in. It's going to take a bit to explain so bear with me:**

 **I was thinking that students in Auradon Prep would have this sort of assignment for upcoming Family Day that is worth a grade. They are grouped together by Fairy Godmother and they have to perform a song/dance based on one of the legendary tales. Freddie, Jordan, and Ally are paired together mainly. Freddie thinks it's a bad idea to do a song about her father's tale considering he's a villain. Jordan thinks it's predictable to do one about her father's tale because it's well known. Ally suggests they do one over one of her mother's adventure's to Underland.**

 **Since Ally is known for being delusional, Freddie and Jordan try to knock some sense into her by saying that Wonderland isn't real. Ally wants to prove them wrong so she offers to take them to Underland. The duo says it's impossible, but Ally argues that she doesn't know the meaning of the word.**

 **They go to the tea shop and Ally leads them to the Looking Glass, the same one that her mother used to travel to Underland. As small proof, she able to stick her hand through the glass without it breaking. The two non-believers are surprised, so they follow Ally into the mirror.**

 **On the other side they appear in a meadow which is set up for a tea party. All the characters from the Wonderland movie is there except for Red Queen-she hates tea parties. Her mother's friends call Ally 'Allison'. Ally explains to her friends that her real name is 'Allison Kingsleigh'. They call her 'Allison' because it has the word 'Alice' in it.**

 **During the tea party there will be an incident where the Dormouse- Mallymkun (Mally), slips some of the shrinking drink in Freddie and Jordan's tea that makes them shrink. After the two are fed the cake that makes them grow, one of them will ask why she did that. Mally would say something like, "That's what you get for not believing our Allison."**

 **Ally then goes on to explain how her mother travels through three universes, Auradon being one of them because of King Beast asking her to live there, blah, blah, blah (it's almost midnight where I'm at. it will be explained in the story). Freddie and Jordan finally believes her.**

 **Anyways, one of the Underland characters forgot something at Hatter's house, so Ally offers to get it for them. She leaves, they are drinking tea and enjoying themselves when they hear her scream. Her Auradon friends gets there quicker and sees her being taken away by a strange man. They give description of man to the Underland characters, but they don't believe them. They had described the Knaves of Hearts, also known as Ilosovic Stayne, who was killed by the Red Queen. I might have them visit Time to see if Stayne's still ticking, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **The duo asks what they should do, and the characters suggest they ask for Alice's help because she would know what to do. Currently she is in London, England in the 1800s discussing her sailing expedition with her benefactor or something (not** clear **on that part).**

 **Of course, when the two get there, they have to fake British/English accents because their 'Southern' and 'Sassy' accents aren't in that time. Of course, Freddie is treated like crap because she's black and in that period blacks are slaves. They go to Alice's meeting, which is at the Ascot's household. They interrupt the meeting, guards immediately try to take them away, but Freddie yells that they are from Auradon and 'Allison' is in danger.**

 **I'll leave the rest of my idea a surprise.**

 **So what do you think? Should I write this story? Leave me a review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Over five thousand words later it's done! This chapter has a lot of content that I added and changed, which makes it a good thing that I had two weeks to work on it. It took a good five days to do a rough rough draft (and yes there is supposed to be two roughs).**

 **I was afraid I wouldn't finish this in time because of how long this chapter is. I wanted it to end when the villain children leave, but I also had extra stuff I wanted to add before that happened. I forced myself to stay up late a couple nights so I could get it done.**

 **I really want a lot of reviews since this is the longest chapter so far in the story. The ending might feel a little rushed because I wanted to get it done. I didn't finish this until last night and I hadn't started on the second chapter for the update.**

 **Also for those of you who are adamantly reading my other story: as of now, 'Raised on the Isle' is not being updated today! I may change my mind but I honestly doubt it.**

* * *

The next morning before eight there was a knock on the girl's door. After making sure that her two roommates were decent, Evie answered the door. The knocker turned out to be Jay, who was already dressed for the day carrying a garment bag.

"Good," he commented to Mal once he entered the room, "you haven't got dressed yet." He gestured to the bag a little demandingly. "You're wearing this today."

Being only a little curious, Mal got out of her bed and made the short walk to the slightly older, but taller boy. She cautiously unzipped the bag before she let out a squeal of delight.

In the garment bag was a beautiful, yet poofy, purple knee-length spaghetti strapped dress. The bodice of the dress was covered in a thin black lace that had a few tears here and there. The dress had a lace up back like in the older times. It was absolutely perfect for Mal.

"My dress!" She exclaimed gleefully. "But I left it—"

"On the Isle." Jay finished with a smile. "I asked Lady Tremaine to send it for today and . . ." He trailed off as he revealed a crown that he was hiding behind his back. It was made out of a metal wire that looked like a rose's stem and thorns. "What's a queen without her crown?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She thanked relentlessly as she hugged Jay out of excitement. "You didn't need to do this."

"Yes, I did," he insisted as his smile grew. "How else will the Auradonians know you're Queen of the Isle?"

* * *

The seven Isle children arrived at the event when Ben and other Auradon kids were in the middle of singing 'Be Our Guest' to the guests. Once they were finished, Ben went to his parents who applaud his performance.

"That was so lovely!" Queen Belle complimented her son.

They were getting ready to take a family picture, but just like last time, Ben interrupted, "Oh! By the way, I need to introduce you to my girlfriend."

"Do we know her?" King Beast questioned.

The photographer had finished preparing his camera and warned, "On the count of three. One, two . . ."

"Well, sort of." Ben and his girl locked eyes, so he shouted her name to signal her, "Mal!"

"Three!" The photographer shouted.

When the photographer snapped the photo, Queen Belle had the same surprised, shocked, etc. look as before. However, with King Beast, he stared at the purple-haired girl in recognition. It was like he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't exactly remember who she was. As she came closer to view, his head started to sting.

"Mal, you look beautiful," Ben complimented his beloved. They shared a quick kiss and comforting hug, giving him the perfect opportunity to whisper in her ear, "I wanted to introduce you to my parents again. Hopefully it will go better."

"I seriously doubt it," she muttered as they began to walk to his parents.

When they were within five feet of the couple, Ben introduced her, "This is Mal, my girlfriend from the Isle."

"Hi." Queen Belle greeted with an uneasy laugh in her tone.

Mal's voice caught in throat at the last second so she merely waved, something that King Beast was supposed to do.

"Mal, these are my parents," Ben continued, "Queen Belle and King Be—"

The soon-to-be king was interrupted when the current king groaned in agony as he clutched his head. The little sting had turned into a massively throbbing headache.

"Dad?"

"Sir," Mal began in a soothing voice, "are you alright?"

King Beast's headache suddenly disappeared when he heard Mal speak. The fogginess vanished from his mind as well.

"I'm fine," the older man insisted. He straightened himself and smiled kindly. "Ben's told me about you. I believe you had asked if I shed?"

Mal blushed from embarrassment while Ben was confused. He hadn't told his father about the joke. Originally, he doesn't tell his father until a month after his coronation when everything had settled down.

"To be fair," Mal reasoned, "it was my first day in Auradon and I've heard many stories about you while on the Isle."

"Well I can assure you I don't shed and I don't have fleas." He shrugged carelessly. "Took me twenty years, but I got rid of them."

The teenage couple laughed at the harmless joke while his wife lightly slapped his arm for saying it. The crowd was filled with paparazzi and they liked to spread false rumors, especially jokes that Beast comes up with.

"I was thinking maybe Mal could join us for lunch," Ben suggested after he calmed down from the laughter.

"Of course!" King Beast agreed with a smile. "Did you come here with your friends or some of Ben's?"

"I came with my friends." Mal answered as she gestured to the six that were around or standing by the dessert table.

"Well, you should invite them," Queen Belle insisted as the six waved to them happily, "because the more the merrier!"

"How about a game of croquet before lunch?" King Beast suggested.

"I don't know how to play," Mal fibbed, even though she does, "but I'm pretty sure I don't like it anyways."

"I know how but honestly, I hate it," the current king admitted with a shrug. "The other royals insist that we play it during Family Day. We can watch together while the others play."

Ben interrupted the small bonding session when he informed his father, "Well Fairy Godmother knew how much you disliked it, so she took thirty minutes away for the children to dance and for the parents to interact with one another. Before we go, I wanted to introduce you to Gil."

"Gil is the kindest person in the world," Mal praised a little too quickly. "He wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked.

The husband and wife shared an inquisitive look before King Beast commented, "You're quick to defend him."

Mal merely shrugged before explaining, "On the Isle, the villains and their children grew a habit of calling me 'Queen of the Isle' because of an incident that affected everyone. After that, I took my title seriously so I made sure everyone is treated fairly, no matter their race, gender, sexuality—not that those are an issue."

"You never told us who Gil's parent is," Queen Belle reminded, though also slightly changing the subject.

The teenage couple were reluctant, so Mal muttered, "Rip it off like a Band-Aid."

"It's Gaston," Ben quickly announced.

The parents looked a little concerned, but Mal reassured, "Gil is nothing like him or his two brothers. Gaston disowned him after five years of physically abusing him and his brothers bullying him."

"Gil wants me to be his brother," Ben revealed wistfully. " _Me._ We've only known each other for less than a week, yet he trusts me enough to want to call me 'brother'."

King Beast sighed after hearing the revelation. "We'll talk with him and see what he's like," he decided. "If he's like what you two say, I'll consider it."

"Great!" Mal exclaimed with a smile. "I'll. . ." She trailed off as her smile instantly dropped. "Oh no."

Ben placed a calm hand on her back as he asked, "What's wrong?"

Her breathing quickened to an unsteady and somewhat dangerous pace. "Why is King Stefan here?"

The family of three turned toward the direction she was gazing at and spotted the retired king walking with his wife. "You know him?" Queen Belle wondered curiously.

"'Know him'?" Mal repeated incredulously as she couldn't keep a cautious eye off him. "My mother was in love with him. She cursed his daughter, Aurora, out of jealousy, not because she wasn't invited to the christening. He would definitely flip out on me if he knew who I was."

"I'll distract him," King Beast promised, " _after_ we meet Gil. Meanwhile, stay out of his line of vision. Oh, and when you go back to your friends, I want you to tell the something for me." He leaned forward secretively and whispered, "I remember."

Mal cheered up instantly as her giddy smile reappeared. Ben was absolutely surprised and wondered what could make him jog his memories. Meanwhile, Queen Belle had no idea what her husband was talking about.

King Beast gave the teens a mischievous wink. "You better tell them before the dance starts."

Mal practically skipped to her Isle friends while Ben followed closely behind her. The married couple watched as she energetically told her friends the message and her friends became just as peppy as her.

Queen Belle titled her head in confusion and curiosity. "What did you remember?"

King Beast smiled warmly. "Everything."

* * *

Gil felt a little more confident after meeting Ben's parents for the first time. There were no big issues during the first greetings and both parties tried to keep the conversation up-beat. However, they were surprised that he never learned to read and write on the Isle, but were extremely impressed with his progress.

Anyways, Gil went back to his group of Isle friends that were crowding around Mal to keep her from being seen by the retired king. Ben was with his father, who was distracting King Stefan as promised. Meanwhile, Lonnie hanged with her Auradon friends to keep others from being suspicious.

Speaking of her Auradon friends, while Audrey was talking to her, the princess went to move her hair to her other shoulder, but ended up getting her bracelet, ring, and back of her necklace caught in it. Chad tried to help, but all he did was yank on her hair making it worse. Lonnie forced him aside and inspected the disaster. Suddenly, she remembered something Uma had told her and came up with an idea.

"Gil!" The daughter of Mulan called out. "Can you help us out here?"

Gil, seeing that Audrey was with her, walked over to the trio and saw the predicament the princess was in. He had her sit on a nearby chair before going to work on delicately untangling the mess.

Chad scowled at Gil in disgust before asking Audrey, "Why are you letting a VK touch you?"

"Why are _you_ being so rude?" Audrey snapped in the same hateful attitude the prince had used.

The two Auradonians and the Isle child were surprised that Audrey stuck up for Gil. They were half expecting her not to say anything at all.

Audrey glared at the spoiled rotten prince. "Why don't you do something useful, like talking to your parents or anything else that doesn't involve being here?"

Chad moodily left them alone. Lonnie cleared her throat to get rid of the tension in the air. "Well, Gil, if you have everything under control, I'm going to help the six."

"Jay expects a slow dance," he informed.

Lonnie left to dance with her boyfriend while Gil continued to quietly and carefully untangle Audrey's hair. He couldn't help thinking how amazing it smelt and how soft it felt.

After a couple quiet minutes, Audrey suddenly spoke up, "I broke up with him."

Gil fumbled with a piece at hearing the announcement before getting back on track. "May I ask why?"

The princess shrugged her shoulders, which made her tug on her hair slightly. "I didn't like the way he's been acting the past couple days. Something was off about him yesterday. He was snippy, irritable, and grouchy with me when I tried to ask him what was wrong. I was afraid that our relationship was going to turn violent and abusive if he kept that attitude. I ended it before it could."

"I don't blame you," Gil insisted, "and I don't think any of your Auradon friends would if you were to tell them."

"On the bright side, we'll get to share a few more dances instead of two."

Silence fell upon them again. Gil managed to get the ring undone first and went to work on the bracelet. He interrogated, "How did this even happen?"

"I was trying to rub where my headache is and ended up getting tangled," she answered truthfully.

"You still have it?" he said rhetorically. "Maybe you need to talk to Fairy Godmother about it or go to the nurse. She's probably still in her office."

"I'm fine, Gil." Audrey insisted with an unconvincing smile. "It will go away, eventually."

"If it's not gone by the end of Family Day, I'm taking you there personally."

He finally got her bracelet untangled, giving her the opportunity to rest her tired arm. All he had left to do now was the necklace.

"You owe me a favor for doing this," Gil insisted.

"What kind of favor?"

"You have to keep your grandparents away from Mal," he informed as he finally finished the tiresome deed. "She doesn't want any kind of confrontations."

"I'll try my best. No promises." Audrey hissed in pain as she clutched her head that was throbbing. "S-something is telling me there will be a fight."

"Did it get worse?" When Audrey slowly nodded her head, Gil declared, "That's it. I'm taking you there now—"

"Gil," King Beast called out to the boy that just helped the princess stand, "can you come here a moment?"

Of course, Gil was reluctant because of his urged to take care of Audrey. Audrey motioned to the trio. "I'll go with you. After whatever King Beast needs you for, I'll have my grandpa take me to distract him."

Slowly, the two made their way to King Beast, Prince Ben, and King Stefan. Audrey was practically leaning onto Gil for support. She had both of her arms wrapped around his and her head was on his shoulder within a couple steps. The position they were in may have looked strange or suspicious to watchers, but Audrey found it extremely comfortable and soothing for her headache.

Sadly, they had to break the connection when they within five feet of the three male royals. Audrey stood next to her grandfather, who gave her a quick side-hug and a kiss on the forehead as a hello. Gil went to stand next to Ben, but then King Beast gently forced the slightly younger teen in the middle of them.

"Gil, this is King Stefan, the father of Queen Aurora," King Beast introduced. "King Stefan, this," he momentarily paused to place an encouraging hand on Gil's shoulder, "is my new and soon to be adopted son."

Audrey smiled ear to ear at hearing the good news for she was happy for him. Gil, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he heard. "I'm what?"

Be smiled just brightly as the princess. "That was your surprise," he revealed.

"Ben asked for you to be his brother as a birthday present," King Beast—his soon to be dad—explained. "You'll officially be adopted before Ben's coronation. Is that fine with you?"

"Absolutely!" Gil cheered. "But, may I be excused for a moment?"

After getting the 'okay', Gil practically tackled his oldest Isle friends. He told the captain and the first mate first—to which they gave him an energetic hug—while the others overheard and gave him a hug afterwards.

Meanwhile Audrey led her grandfather away from the party to take him on the tour of the campus.

Her head ached a thousand times more but she refused to say a word about it.

 _Especially_ , to Gil.

* * *

So, it was about half an hour later when the Auradonians and the Isle children were ten minutes into their croquet game. Although they were prepared to keep her away from Queen Leah, Mal told her friends to continue with the game like before. If the confrontation with Queen Leah was meant to happen, then let it happen. This time, Mal will be ready.

Speaking of Mal, she was watching her friends play the horrible game from the sidelines. Like last time, Evie was giving Queen Belle beauty tips while Ben and Jay were playing together. This time Carlos—even though he hates the game also—volunteered to show the Sea Three how to play; they were only a few feet behind Ben and Jay. Audrey had come back from taking King Stefan somewhere, so King Beast was keeping his promise of distracting the old king.

Mal thought everything was going perfectly well when she heard an older voice acknowledge her, "Hello there."

Taking in a deep breath to relax her nerves, Mal turned slightly to greet the retired queen peppily. "Hi."

"Now," Queen Leah began as circled around Mal like a vulture circles their pray, "have we met?"

"No, I don't think so." Mal denied trying to be polite as possible. "I'm new. I'm sort of like a . . ." She trailed off as she pretended to think of the right word. "Transfer student."

"Oh, yes." The queen said, as though she understood. She examined the teen again. "Well, that is a very . . . unique dress, along with the accessory."

Mal lightly placed a hand on her crown to make sure it was there before she smiled at the sort-of compliment. "Thank you. My gram-mother made this dress for me to cheer me up after I had gotten sick."

"She did a wonderful job." Queen Leah was lying. Mal could tell by how she hesitated before the last two words of her sentence.

Mal was half-tempted to call her out on it to start the argument, but then Audrey appeared a little behind schedule. "Grammy," the princess greeted with a smile.

"Oh, Audrey!" Queen Leah dramatically exclaimed, almost like she wanted everyone to know how loving she is. "Give Grammy a kiss, dear."

Audrey gave the retired queen a kiss on the cheek before she noticed Mal.

"'Grammy'?" The purple-haired repeated in a curious, but worried tone.

"She's my grandmother," Audrey insisted, which left Mal confused. That's not what the princess had said. In fact, last time she had started the argument by telling her grandmother to stay away from her.

Audrey changed her attention to the older/elder woman. "Grammy, do you want to get some punch with me? I can tell you how I'm doing my hair and what my dress will look like for the coronation."

"In a moment, Sweetie," Queen decided as she adverted the conversation back to Mal. "I was just in the middle of admiring this girl's dress that her grandmother made. Isn't it . . . special?"

Audrey hid her surprise very well as she examined Mal's outfit. "It's beautiful," she complimented honestly. "The tiara makes you look like a queen. It's perfect for you."

Mal smiled at the statement. "Thank you, Audrey. That means a lot coming from you."

The purple-haired girl noticed the princess was a little tense, so she tried to appease it by stating, "Gil told us what happened with you and Chad. The six of us thought you did the right thing by ending it before it was too late."

Audrey merely shrugged. "I didn't really like him anyways," she revealed. "I only dated him to make B—my ex jealous. Now, I'm actually over him."

"Well Gil was certainly happy about it." Mal smiled knowingly with a wink. "I think he may have a small crush on you."

The princess casually, but sneakily gazed at said-boy, who actually caught her in the act. A faint blush emerged on her cheeks as she quickly changed her attention back to Mal. "Good. I might also have a teeny tiny small crush on him too."

Mal smiled even more at the confession. However, Queen Leah couldn't keep her eyes off the Isle child. "You know, you're starting to look oddly familiar," she commented. "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"No!" Both girls exclaimed in unison.

They shared a slightly panicked look before Mal insisted, "No, we haven'—"

Queen Leah gasped. "You!" she shouted in recognition, gaining the attention of everyone at the party. "How are you here?" She examined Mal again, but this time a little more mystified. "And how have you stayed so young?"

Ben came to the rescue just like last time. "Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island," he reassured. He placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance to live in Auradon? Seven children arrived less than a week ago."

"A chance to what, Ben?" Queen Leah wondered distressfully. "Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells." She glared at Mal vehemently. "Spells. My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. Her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!"

Before things could escalate like they did before, King Beast stood protectively in front of Mal. "Do _not_ blame this child for something her mother did," he boomed in his commanding tone.

King Stefan decided to get involved in the dispute. "You are defending her. That's—"

"She has done nothing wrong," King Beast interrupted all too convincingly. "Can you tell me one bad thing she or any of her friends have done since being here?"

The retired royals were stooped. They only then learned about the villain children's presence so they had nothing to argue with. Meanwhile, Audrey was trying her hardest to drag her grandparents away before it could get any worse. They already caught the attention of everyone and an enormous crowd had formed around them.

Queen Leah decided to change the subject slightly. "Didn't you say that your grandmother made that dress?" she pointed out, adding a scoff before her next statement. "I didn't think her mother was on the Isl—"

"I was talking about Lady Tremaine," Mal retorted. She quickly calmed herself down before explaining, "She and I had a bet that I won, so I got to call her 'gram-mother'. This dress was made because of the bet."

The wicked step-mother's name caught the attention of her step-daughter, who just _happened_ to be present. " 'Lady Tremaine'," Queen Cinderella repeated the name in awe. "I haven't heard that name since the last letter Anastasia wrote to me."

Mal's next statement caught in her throat and the other villain children became deadly silent. Jay, out of curiosity, wondered, "And how long has it been since, you know, you received a letter?"

Cinderella thought about it for a moment or two before determining, "Six or seven years."

 _Wrong._

"And the last thing Anastasia wrote about?"

"Her husband had passed away due to some kind of illness," Cinderella vaguely remembered. "She and her son had moved in with Lady Tremaine to take care of her."

 _Wrong, again._

" _That's_ the last thing Anastasia wrote about?" Mal was incredulous for that couldn't possibly be right. She remembered going over to the Tremaine household and Anastasia had told her she was writing a letter about Anthony being glued to his grandmother's side, which was a good two or three months _after_ they had moved in. "That can't be right."

"Are you calling my mother a liar?" Chad antagonized as he decided to butt in.

"Mal's simply saying that the facts don't add up," Jay interjected as he stood protectively next to Mal and tried to keep everything calm. "Mal and I went to the Tremaines' house all the time when we were kids so we could hang with Anthony. I remember Lady Tremaine had once asked Anastasia what her letter was about and Anastasia had said she was talking about how all the villain children wanted to come to the house to visit Anthony's grandmother instead of Anthony. That had to have been at least the third month they had moved in."

While some people wondered why they kept saying 'Anastasia' so fondly, Chad decided he didn't want to believe them, mostly because he was biased toward them. "You must be the liars," he declared. "There's no way _my_ mother could—"

"Chad," Ben barked to interrupt him. He glared at the spoiled prince. "Did you already forget my warning?"

"How can you side with them?" Chad wondered haughtily. "They—"

"Have you apologized to the girls yet?" The 'future' king interrupted, this time changing the subject slightly.

Chad met his gaze with a glare of his own. "No," he claimed through clenched teeth, "and I'm not going to because they are villains."

"That's a shame," Ben commented unsympathetically. "Then it seems like you also forgot about what I would do if you didn't."

"Go ahead." Chad sharpened his look. "They won't believe you."

"Believe wha- "

"Chad stole Evie's mirror to convince the teacher she would cheat on a test and he called me a nigger and a slave—even though I'm only half black," Uma blurted, cutting off one of the royals. She saw how things were going and thought it would be best to get involved. "He said the only thing I'm good for is sex, but even then, I was useless."

Some gasped at the reveal. A majority of the others didn't believe Uma, as predicted. However, there was one person whose temper rose to a new level.

" _HE_ did _WHAT?"_

Almost like they were trained for it, Jay and Carlos twisted either arm behind his back while Harry placed Gil in a headlock to restrain him. Somehow, the angered teen's muscle expanded by almost half and his usually happy expression was replaced with a ruthless snarl.

Those who didn't really know Gil stepped a few feet away, but even Lonnie had stepped away from him in fright. The only other person that didn't move, besides the villain children, was an intrigued Audrey. She wasn't the least bit scared. In fact, she strangely felt somewhat protected.

"Evie," Mal chided urgently. "Sing."

"Me?" Evie questioned just as urgently. "Why not you or Uma?"

"Because your voice is soothing and you're used to calming people down." Uma insisted forcefully. "And Mal and I can do all the explaining while you sing."

With a big huff, Evie moved behind Gil and quietly began to sing, " _I've never been one, to step out of my comfort zone. Whenever I try, I'm afraid to just let go . . ."_

"Alright, make this quick before he loses it completely," Harry muttered as his hold became unsteady.

"Gil is very protective of the people of the Isle," Mal quickly began in a rushed manner. "He is more protective of Uma and Harry because they are the captain and first-mate of the pirate crew he hangs with. His protectiveness started when he was just a young kid."

"His father abused him," Uma further explained just as hurried. "Gil got tired of it so he left and has been living on the streets and our boat ever since."

"There's no way," stated an on-looker.

That off-hand comment pushed Gil even farther. He broke free from the boys' grip and Evie trailed off with her song. He removed his brand-new jacket—giving it to Evie in the process—and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the circular scars all along his stomach; one scar was dangerously close to his heart. "This is why I refuse to fight with a gun and instead fight with a sword."

"Those weren't there when we went swimming," Ben stated in remembrance.

"I asked Mal to spell them so you wouldn't see them," Gil revealed. "I knew you'd get upset if you saw it, so I asked her to hide them."

Gil noticed the looks he was being given. "You don't know who I am yet, do you?" He rhetorically asked the Auradonians. After buttoning his shirt back up, he made a big show of spreading his arms open wide and announcing, "I'm the disowned son of Gaston."

"So you enjoy hurting people," Chad assumed with a prejudice tone.

Bad choice of words.

The pain in Audrey's head, which had died down to a noticeable numbing, flared unexpectedly. She fell to her knees as she clutched her head tightly.

Gil paled as he finally calmed down from his anger high. "I thought you were going to have your grandfather take you."

"I'm f-fine," Audrey weakly claimed.

"No, you're not." Seeing as he was the only one that knew what was wrong with her, Gil offered a hand. "I'm taking you there _now._ "

As she was about to place her hand in his, Chad instinctively slapped Gil's away. That only made Gil's temper rise again, causing the boys to try to push him away from the spoiled prince.

"Mal," Jay began, "make a wish!"

"Here?" She questioned. "But-"

"Hurry!"

Mal placed a hand in her pocket to rest it against an object she never leaves without before announcing, "I wish Gil and Chad would fall asleep until they are fifty feet away from each other for the next ten minutes!"

Jay's hands glowed a faint orange color and the next second both Chad and Gil fell asleep. Harry caught Gil immediately while no one caught Chad until the last second. No one asked any question on how that was possible. They simply watched as the villain children dragged Gil away.

Mal paused momentarily and turned to the Auradonians with Jay waiting on her. "You want to know why you haven't received a letter from Anastasia in so long?" she questioned Cinderella.

"Mal." Jay warned. "Don't—"

"Because she's dead!" Mal exclaimed.

"Mal!" shouted her friend in disbelief.

Choking back a sob, she announced, "Anastasia has been dead for nine almost ten years! She was killed by the disease that took her husband's life, Jay's mother's life, and almost mine! I survived because my friends sent a letter to Auradon pleading for medicine to save me. The other three refused to send one because they didn't think any one of you would help!"

Refusing to hear any arguments, Mal stormed away with Jay right next to her. Chad woke up a few moments after the duo left and honestly Ben didn't care. He was more concerned about the princess that was still on her knees clutching her head.

"Audrey are you alright?" He wondered cautiously.

And just like that, Audrey's headache finally disappeared and she could finally think clearly for the first time in the past day and a half. She looked around at all the worried faces before turning back to Ben, only saying two words.

"I remember."


	18. Chapter 16

**So I was not in the mood to work on this chapter after I had just finished that gigantic chapter. I just hit the main points with this chapter instead of adding a lot of different things. I am sorry in advance if this chapter isn't that good, I may go back and fix it later. IDK.**

 **On with the story.**

 ***SPOILER* This chapter and story has Gil/Audrey mainly because I believe they are going to get together in Descendants 3. If you like that pairing, then read my story "A Princess's Punishment".**

* * *

Just like last time, after the chaos had died down, Ben went to go check on the VKs, who were sitting on or around a picnic table with some having food and others not in the mood. Lonnie was sitting on the table with them while Jay rested his head on her shoulder. _He_ was in the worst mood of them all since his deceased mother was mentioned.

"Hey, guys," Ben greeted trying to be upbeat and happy despite the circumstance that happened less than ten minutes ago. "How is everyone?"

Nobody said a word, so he cleared his throat to continue with his next thought. "Tomorrow, after the Coronation, I promise everything will be okay. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to go back to our time."

"I hope so," Mal muttered, to which Ben placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

He gazed at Gil who still looked a little miffed at what he had done. "Dad and Mom want to talk to you," Ben informed his soon-to-be brother with a smile. "Before you get all worried, _yes_ , they still want to adopt you. They want to make sure that _you_ still want to be adopted—"

"Yes!" Gil exclaimed before he could finish. "Of course, I do!"

Ben laughed at his excitement. It slightly cheered up the others to see Gil's child-like behavior. "Then what are we waiting for?" Ben asked rhetorically as his smile grew. "Let's go!" He quickly kissed his girlfriend. "I'll come by your room later to talk about the Coronation."

When Ben and Gil were walking away, Audrey—who was sitting at the table a few feet away from the VKs—decided at that split second that she wanted to ask Gil something.

As she made a mood to stand up, Chad grabbed her wrist, forcefully keeping her from leaving. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Away from you," she retorted just as hatefully as she jerked her arm free. "I told you yesterday I was done with you. I'm even more done today because of what you did to Uma."

"She deserved it!"

That comment did bode well with Audrey, so she grabbed a conveniently placed milkshake that was within arms reached and poured it on her ex's head. The cold and half melted drink piled on top before it oozed down his face and all over his expensive clothing.

Audrey threw the plastic container dramatically on the ground. "And _you_ deserved that."

She jogged away from the scene with a new spring in her step.

And a new hope for the future.

* * *

"Gil!"

Said-boy and his soon-to-be brother stopped in their tracks to let the Auradon princess catch up with them. Audrey waited a moment to steady her breath before she wondered, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She glanced at Ben. "Alone?"

"Of course he can," Ben answered for him. "Gil, just meet us in the hearth room when you're done."

The two shared a quick 'bro-hug' before Ben left to give them some privacy. "Gil," Audrey began slowly, "I—"

"How's your headache?" Gil questioned, not meaning to interrupt. "I know I had said that I would take you to get it looked at, but then I had gotten spelled."

"Actually, that's partially what I wanted to talk to you about," she insisted a little nervously. "My headache disappeared after the incident, but I know what caused it."

"That's good," he commented, though he was only making small talk because he was afraid she didn't like him anymore. "May I ask what caused it?"

"You."

Gil took a surprised step back. "Me? What did I do?"

"It started when you said Freddie's name yesterday," Audrey quickly explained to not freak the boy out. "It got worse today when you asked to help avoid the confrontation. It became unbearable during the fighting, but then it went away like it never happened."

"How? Why?"

Audrey smiled as she revealed, "It went away because I remembered."

Gil gazed at her skeptically. "Would you be offended if I asked you to prove it?"

"Tomorrow during the Coronation, Jane takes the wand, accidentally breaking the dome on the Isle," the princess answered knowingly. "And I sort of had this idea that may or may not help prevent it."

"What idea?"

"Well it's the real reason why I wanted to talk to you alone . . ."

"Audrey," he chided. "There's no need to stall. You can tell me anything."

She let out a breath to calm her nerves before requesting, "Will you be my date for the Coronation?" When she saw his surprise, she felt the need to explain herself. "I already told you about me braking up with Chad, but I doubts about him when we first talked in class. I realized that I had a more meaningful and better conversation with you than I ever did him. Within less than an hour of talking, I had developed a crush on you."

Gil's stomach fluttered at the confession. "Good," he commented with a smile, "because I had gotten a crush on you at the same time."

Her smiled widened even more as she inquired, "So?"

"Yes," he decided. "I'll be your date to the Coronation _if_ . . ."

"If?"

"If you go on another date with me afterwards," Gil insisted. "And then maybe we could end up being—"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Audrey finished hopefully. "I'd love to."

The Auradon princess sealed the deal by attempting to place a quick kiss on his cheek, but at the last second the Isle child turned his head at the last second, making it a kiss on the lips.

Although it had only been five seconds, they could have sworn it was true love's kiss—

And it made them realize how perfect they really were for each other.


	19. Chapter 17

**Here is the second to last chapter posted technically a couple hours early just to be nice. I did not start this chapter until Wednesday. The few days before I had finished Raised on the Isle, posted two stories Maleficents' Weakness and What's My Name?, and worked on the sequel for Raised on the Isle.**

 **Be sure to check out those stories if you haven't already.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben's coronation at the cathedral was a grand event like no other.

The cloudless blue sky smiled down upon limos snaking their way up to the entrance of the cathedral. The cathedral steps were lined with a royal-blue carpet, brimming with honored guests. Blue and gold flags rustled in the fair breeze. Snow White, the anchorwoman, stood on a platform facing a TV camera-man.

"At last!" Snow White said into her mike. "Here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation, where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king! I'm Snow White, bringing you up-to-the-second coverage of who's the fairest of them all!"

The camera exposed the inside of the massive cathedral, with its stained glass and countless pillars. It panned over the guests mingling beside a stage, where a bell jar was on display, covered by a sheet. The camera stopped momentarily on Audrey and Gil, who were silently holding hands as they waited for the ceremony to start.

"It looks like Princess Audrey has herself a new boyfriend," said Snow White. "Rumor has it that Gil was adopted as King Beast and Queen Belle's son less than an hour ago."

Fairy Godmother uncovered the bell jar to reveal her magic wand.

"And there's Fairy Godmother's wand!" Snow White squealed. "So sparkly! So fun!"

"Oh! And here comes Ben now!" She announced.

A carriage drawn by two white horses rolled up in front of the cathedral. Ben and Mal sat in the back. Mal wore a radiant purple dress and had her hair up in a fancy bun. Ben wore his deep blue suit. Guests threw flower petals and confetti at them.

"Ooh, and he went with classic prince couture. _That_ is a Benja _-win_ ," said Snow White.

Inside the carriage, Mal clutched her hands tightly in nervousness.

Ben took her hand. "Don't be nervous," he told her. "All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful." He smiled. "No problem there."

Mal raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Are you trying to replay what happened last time?"

"Sort of," he confessed with a goofy smile. "But you didn't bring the cake! I was looking forward to it. I was supposed to eat it and you were supposed to freak."

"I'm sorry!" She apologized a little guiltily. "I was too busy worrying about today."

"There's nothing to worry about," Ben insisted as he kissed her hand. "You will choose good and hopefully we'll be able to go back in our time."

Mal sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she muttered softly.

Ben kissed her forehead adoringly. "And I love you."

The carriage rolled up to a stop in front of the cathedral. Trumpets blared. Footmen opened the carriage door and helped Mal down from it.

"Well, if it isn't Mal looking like some kind of princess!" said Snow White. "Now, let's see who this beauty is wearing . . ." Snow White read something from a blue index cared. "Evie!" she said. "Someone named _Evie_ designed her gown."

Ben took her hand. He and Mal walked up the cathedral stairs. Trumpets blared on either side of them as they approached Beast and Belle. The crowd roared.

Mal and Ben reached the top of the stairs. Mal bowed before Ben's parents.

"I'm sorry about what I had said during Family Day," she apologized to the two royals. "I just couldn't stand them disrespecting her memory."

"It's alright," King Beast reassured. "You can't be blamed for their arrogance."

Queen Belle took Ben's hands in hers. "Ben, we are very proud of you," she praised. "You keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're going to make a fine king," King Beast winked, "again." He patted Ben on the arm.

The married couple walked off leaving the dating couple. Ben stepped closer to Mal and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Everything will be fine," he promised with a smile. "Things will go smoother this time. After the coronation we'll figure out a way to go back to our time."

An attendant offered his hand to Mal. She gave Ben a quick peck, smiled, and allowed herself to be led away and into the cathedral. It was time to begin the coronation.

Attendants opened the main doors to the cathedral for Ben. He began to walk down the long aisle. The audience bowed to him as he passed. A choir sang. Mal watched Ben from the front row. Uma, Harry, Evie, Jay, and Carlos with Dude at his feet watched from a few feet behind Mal. Ben moved down the aisle and smiled at his beloved. Mal smiled back only to hide her nervousness.

Ben approached the stage where Fairy Godmother, his parents, and the wand waited for him. Mal was so very close to the wand and she felt the very same as before. She gulped and stared at Ben as Fairy Godmother lifted the crown from Beast's head and placed it on Ben's as he kneeled. Her stomach lurched as she stared intently at the wand.

Mal's eyes began to glass over with tears for thinking what's about to come.

King Beast lifted the bell jar.

Queen Belle handed the wand to Fairy Godmother.

Mal looked over her shoulder at Evie and Uma. They nodded. Uma gave Gil the signal to proceed with the plan while Evie picked Dude off the ground, which meant that Carlos needed to start walking to the front.

Mal looked back at the wand. It shimmered. She stared at it, just as transfixed as before. Before the Fairy Godmother, Ben awaited the blessing with her wand again.

The choir stopped singing.

Fairy Godmother held the wand out to Ben as if she were going to knight him. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon," began Fairy Godmother for all in the cathedral to hear, "with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

Mal could just picture her mother shouting for her to grab the wand.

But she wouldn't be the one to save the day.

"I do solemnly swear," Ben promised.

Fairy Godmother lifted the wand. "Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king—"

The wand was snatched out of Fairy Godmother's hand.

The audience gasped.

* * *

 **Just gonna end this right here. The last chapter will be posted on the actual Friday. Please be sure to review.**


	20. Chapter 18

**I did not start this chapter until late yesterday and I apologize for that.**

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews and thank you for reading the story all the way through.**

 **HOPEFULLY I will have the sequel started soon.**

* * *

The magic wand shook violently and shot off a wild display of sparks.

It bucked and sent a fierce bolt of lightning that cracked through one of the cathedral's stained-glass windows. The bolt sizzled through the air and exploded as it hit and broke the magic barrier of the Isle of the Lost.

Fairy Godmother was wide-eyed. "Child, what are you doing?" she cried.

Just like before, it wasn't Mal who had the wand; it was _Jane!_

Jane shouted, "If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" She struggled to control the wand as its power rocked her viciously from side to side.

Everyone screamed as the wand swung left and then right. She spun frantically as the room watched in horror. This time, _Carlos_ ran up to Jane and pried the wand from her hands.

He wielded the wand like he had done with the 3D copy six months from then—like a sword. The audience took cautious steps as the other six VKs went behind him.

"Jane," he began slowly. "You don't need to use this to change your appearance. You have _always_ looked beautiful."

Jane didn't listen to him. She scampered away from him and hid behind some of the viewers.

With a sigh, Carlos wordlessly handed the wand to Mal, who brandished it a bit more comfortably than last time. A few eased at her having the wand while everyone else backed further away.

"There's nothing to worry about," she insisted to the audience. "We already chose good the first time, and we choose it again."

The spectators whispered amongst each other at her words. "You heard me right." Mal glanced at Ben, who gave her a nod to continue. "This is us seven's," she gestured to the VKs, "eight," she pointed at Ben, "nine," pointed at King Beast, "ten," pointed at Lonnie, " _eleven's_ ," she pointed one last time at Audrey, "second time of being in this time."

The audience whispered more frantically, but it was because of disbelief.

"Don't believe me?" Mal questioned with a slight tilt of her head. "Don't worry you will in a sec."

She swirled the wand around her hand and in the next second she completely changed. Mal now wore a white lace dress and her hair was ice blond and pinned up in a bun. There was a slight purple ombré to the tips.

" _This_ ," she gestured to herself with the wand, "is what I look like six months from now. I will change my appearance to make myself seem more of an Auradonian and less like a girl from the Isle. I will use magic to help me act more lady-like to not embarrass Ben in front of the paparazzi."

Mal sighed at remembering the emotional events that followed. "The day before my Cotillion, I fled to the Isle of the Lost because I couldn't handle the pressure of being perfect no more."

With a flick of her wrist, the wand changed her appearance again. She now changed into the outfit she would wear when returning to the Isle. Her hair transformed. Mal's long lavender hair reached down past her shoulders with new bluntly cut bangs.

" _This_ is what I look like when I return to the Isle," she revealed. "My disappearance doesn't go unnoticed by my friends. They go to the Isle to bring me home."

She pointed the wand at the trio, who changes into what they looked like when they returned home. Evie looked stunning in a blue leather jacket and matching skirt. Jay dressed in red-and-blue velvet pants, a leather jacket, and a beanie. Carlos wore red-and-black pants, a leather jacket, and fingerless gloves with his hair straight and swept to one side of his face.

"Of course," Mal continued, "Ben goes with them and gets a change of wardrobe too."

In the next second, he changed. Ben wore his Isle-inspired outfit, which consisted of a distressed blue leather jacket with metallic studs, a blue beanie, blue fingerless leather gloves, blue pants, and dark boots.

"There are a couple issues on the Isle," Mal revealed as she continued her long speech. "I refuse to leave, so Ben and I break up. However, Ben gets captured, so the four of us has to produce a copy of the magic wand. We succeed and are able to return to Auradon, but I end up losing spell book."

With another swirl, those who went to the Cotillion changed into the dress or suit they would wear. Most were confused as to why Uma's dress slightly changed, however they were more focused on Mal.

She looked stunning in her yellow dress bejeweled with blue gems, blue and yellow tulle, and a sparking cape that trailed the ground behind her. Her purple hair was in a pretty side braid that snaked down her shoulder.

"I wear this at my Cotillion." She lifted the skirt slightly and dropped it to show off the ruffles. "I show up a few minutes before Ben. When he arrives, he reveals that he brought Uma as his date."

"I was able to leave the Isle before the barrier closed," Uma intervened to add some of her details. "I found Mal's spell book, so I put a love spell on Ben so he could order Fairy Godmother to bring down barrier once and for all."

"We discover that he's spelled when he yells at father," Mal revealed. "The spell is broken when I kiss Ben."

" 'True Love's Kiss'," Evie repeated in the same wistful tone with a smile. " 'Works every time.'"

"Uma doesn't like that she loses so she jumps into the ocean and transforms into a tentacled sea witch," Mal recalled, getting slightly annoyed by how long she was taking so she said the shortened version. "She attacks the ship, I transform into a dragon, Ben jumps in the water, gets between us, says the fighting needs to stop, Uma retreats, Ben goes back onto the ship, and when I transform back into a human . . ."

Mal flicked the wand one last time to change her appearance for the final time.

Her hair was long and thick and purple. She wore a purple dress with a purple cape and rich layers of fabric that swept past her feet. A gold crown shimmered atop her head.

Mal couldn't the smile and giggle as she twirled around for everyone to see it. " _This_ beautiful dress is what I end up wearing after I transform." She sighed contently. "Everything turns out good. A month later, after a date with Ben, Evie and I go to sleep to wake to being back on the Isle in the past. We have to relive everything that has happened, including this moment."

Before anyone could argue with her, a big boom resounded in the room with a loud shout, "YOU FAILED ME AGAIN!"

Mal sighed and greeted in a monotone, "Hello, Mother."

As before Maleficent appeared a few feet before Mal and she was pissed.

"I gave you a second chance," Maleficent fumed, "and _this_ is how you waste it?!"

"You did this?" Mal questioned. "Why?"

"I'm asking the questions here." The mother snapped. "Why have you disappointed me again?"

The daughter sighed at her mother's actions. "Mother, all you did was give me more time with Ben. He's been so busy as king that we agreed to use this second time to give us more time to spend together. And right now, I wish we could return to that time."

Bad choice of words.

The wand could feel how strongly Mal wanted to go home, so with a big flash of light everything went black for everyone.

* * *

BANG!

Mal and Evie sat straight up from their beds when their dorm door busted open. Freddie rushed into the room and frantically scanned the room. "Where is she?" The daughter of Dr. Facilier demanded.

Evie yawned unceremoniously. "Where's who?"

"My sister, Uma!" Freddie shouted. "After Mal made her wish, everyone went back to what they were doing before they were sent back in time."

Evie and Mal looked around to realize that only a minute had passed by from when they supposedly fell asleep.

"So that really happened?" Mal questioned. "We really went back in time?"

Before Freddie could knock some sense into her, Lonnie ran into the room dressed in floral pajamas. "Guys," she turned her phone to the trio, "look at this!"

On her screen was the picture Harry and Uma on the beach. The date was set for the original date that she took the picture, which was six months ago.

"So if you have that picture," Evie began slowly, "then where are the Sea Three?"

As if the universe wanted to answer her question, Lonnie's phone dinged, signaling she had a text. The four didn't recognize the number, but they soon realized who it was when they read the five-word message.

 _No service. On Isle. Help!_

* * *

 **And like the great author Rick Riordan, I'm ending this story on a cliffhanger. I'll be sure to post an Author's Note on here when I post the first chapter of the sequel. Please review!**


End file.
